My Great Sonic Adventure! ::Klim's POV::
by XPERT
Summary: I get sucked into the world of Sonic and Tails! Eggman's got another new plot, and me and my friends must try and foil it by collecting the Chaos Emeralds...(Made with Kit Kat and MTP) (PG for mild swearing) 13 is now up. Short, but still good. R
1. A Bad Storm

Disclaimer: I own Klim, but nothing else.  
  
Before you start reading this, if you have read Sonic World past the entrance of Leon, this Klim has NOTHING to do with the other Klim. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Miles Tails Prower and I team up to bring you 'The Great Sonic Adventure'!  
  
If you want to be a part of my stories in the future, feel free to review and I'll email you back about it, but for now this story will just be about MTP and myself.  
  
Alright, that covers everything. On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I plopped my backpack down on the floor of my room and quickly turned my computer on. While it was warming up, I took a good look around my room.  
  
"Great. I'll have to clean again."  
  
It was true. Six bags cluttered the floor of my room, each holding a different video game system. When I wasn't going over to my grandma's I was heading over to my friend's house, and when I wasn't heading over to my friend's house I was going to my dad's. I sighed and sat down in my computer chair. Sometimes I hated how hectic my life was. I enjoyed just sitting there in my chair, writing and reading fanfics until I was too tired to keep my eyes open. It didn't help me out any when school was the next day, but I lived through it. Even though my mom didn't approve, I stayed up, simply because I was more awake at night than I was during the day. My dad sometimes called me a vampire. I smiled at this as I clicked the Internet icon on my computer.  
  
While it was connecting, I walked into the kitchen and got myself a soda. As long as I had a cool soda and a good fanfic to enjoy, I was content as could be.  
  
I came back into my room and sat down in my chair again. I opened my soda and took a long drink. As soon as I was finished I set it down next to the monitor and looked at the screen. A list of all the most recently updated fanfics was in front of me. I scrolled down a bit and saw Miles Tails Prower's tenth story that I had read the night before. I had forgotten to review it!  
  
"Oh well," I thought to myself as I clicked on Outlook Express. "I'll just email him, and then review it later."  
  
A loud boom outside distracted my attention for a minute. I got up and looked out the window. Black clouds were moving towards me at an insane speed. Lightning flashed within the cloud. Another loud bang made me cover my ears.  
  
"God! What a touchy storm! I'll have to send this email quickly and sign off so I don't fry the modem!" I shouted as I sat back down in my chair. My mom wasn't home, she was off at some meeting for the night. I tried to hurry as I remembered that I would have to close the windows if it started to rain. I typed my message to MTP and moved my mouse over to the send button. Just before I clicked, a huge bolt of energy came out of my computer screen and I swear I was scared half to death. The bolt flickered and sparked in front of my face. My first instinct was to run, but somehow I was rooted to the spot. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a strange blue in color, and it danced around seemingly with a mind of its own.  
  
Suddenly it lunged forward and surrounded me. I screamed as I was suddenly pulled with it into my computer screen. I flew through a strange tunnel that seemed to shine multiple colors. I noticed circuits and wires larger than I was pass by as I continued forward.  
  
Suddenly the light let go of me and I felt myself falling. However, it was a strange feeling and I felt dizzy.  
  
'Where the heck am I going?' I thought to myself as I fell and fell and fell.  
  
Suddenly I saw some ground below me and I flew towards it. I couldn't believe how far away it was! And how did I get up in the air anyway? I flew down and landed...in a stream.  
  
KER-SPLASH! I landed face first into the cold water that felt like stinging needles against my body. I surfaced and began to cough from the ordeal. I swam towards the shore and got there in no time. Even though I had only taken half a swimming lesson in my life, I was a pretty natural swimmer. I shook the water out of my fur, and... Wait a second. Did I just say fur?!  
  
I looked down to find my body covered in red fur. Intrigued, I rubbed my hands along my back to find some spikes. I was a red hedgehog! But how!?  
  
I looked down at my side to see a long bar sticking out of a small brown holder attached to my side. I pulled the bar out to find out it was no bar. It was a spear!  
  
I gazed at it with wonder and performed a few practice thrusts. It was about five feet long, with a shining silver tip. The whole thing was made out of metal, but surprisingly it wasn't too heavy. Maybe I was stronger in this form.  
  
"Are you OK?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see...Tails!?  
  
"T...T...Are you T...Tails?" I managed to say. He nodded.  
  
"Who else?" He said as he twirled one of his tails.  
  
"Man, this just gets better and better," I said to myself.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine by the way. Just...took a nasty dive," I replied.  
  
"But...where did you come from? I didn't see any planes or anything." Hoo boy. Now things are going to get difficult.  
  
"I...ah...well..." I was at a loss for words. "I guess the best way to put it is that I was... brought here from... another world," I finished lamely.  
  
Tails gave me an odd look and I threw up my arms in frustration. "I can't tell you where I came from unless you want to listen to something really weird. And even if you did listen, I doubt you'd believe me."  
  
Tails looked into my eyes for a second and then spoke. "I'll believe you."  
  
That's why I couldn't help but like this little guy. I always thought we would get along rather well, and now here he was in front of me, saying he'll believe what little I know of how I had arrived in his world. He started walking away and I followed him, and then walked along his side.  
  
After talking with him for a couple of minutes I had told him of everything I knew of.  
  
"So...I'm just a video game character in your world?" he asked. He looked a little down.  
  
"Well...yes...but you mean a lot more than that to a lot of people there," I reassured him. He seemed to brighten a little at this comment.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, what did you say your name was again?"  
  
I was caught off-guard, and I knew I had to say something quickly. I decided to tell him the truth, since he was becoming my friend and all.  
  
"My name in my world is Chris, but please, call me Klim," I said as I remembered the name of one of my fanfic characters. He nodded.  
  
"So, Klim, what are you going to do now?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," I answered. "I know that my first thought should be to find a way back home... but now that I'm here, the place where I have in a way wanted to be for so long... I don't know if I want to go back."  
  
"But aren't there people who need you back in your world?" he asked. Damn, he was too smart at times. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, there are. And I know I'm being selfish and all, but, NOBODY has ever been offered this chance before! I may be the first one to ever be here, and walk alongside of the great Tails!" I shouted. "You don't know how much it means to me!"  
  
"You make it sound like your world is dull and boring," Tails replied. He was right again.  
  
"Trade, business, and politics. That's all my world is. Unless you get to stay at home reading fanfic all day or get a job that you actually care about, it's boring as hell," I stated.  
  
He seemed to gasp at the word 'hell'. I guess swearing wasn't used that much around here.  
  
"Sorry," I said. "I got a little carried away."  
  
He nodded and I could see a cottage not too far away.  
  
"Is that your house?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's really Sonic's house, but I do live there," he answered.  
  
Sonic. Two heroes in one day. I couldn't wait.  
  
Tails opened the door and I followed him. Sonic was sitting at the table, eating a chilidog.  
  
"Hey Tails..." Suddenly he noticed me. "Who is this?"  
  
Tails looked at me as if asking me whether or not I wanted him to tell Sonic or if I should. I cleared my voice and said,  
  
"Hello Sonic. My name is Klim," I said as I shook his hand.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
I recapped everything that had happened to me, all the while telling myself that Sonic was the absolute last person that I was going to tell this information. If too many people caught wind of my story, I may be thrown into a mental institution. After I finished, he leaned back in his chair and smiled.  
  
"I take it you need a place to stay," he stated.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. Would it be too much to ask if I could stay, at least until I can find a way out of this mess?"  
  
"No problem. We will put you up in our guestroom. Stay as long as you need," he replied.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sonic. I think I'll go have a rest. I feel rather drained after everything that has happened," I said with a yawn. I walked into the guestroom and took my spear out of its holder. I laid it on the ground and fell onto the bed. It was really comfortable. I could hear Sonic and Tails talking out in the kitchen, no doubt about me. I closed my eyes and shut the voices out. I had no reason to eavesdrop. After all, I was in Sonic's house! What more could I want!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
End of Chapter One! (It's your turn MTP) 


	2. Enter Lynx

Disclaimer: I own Klim, MTP owns Lynx. Neither of us own Sonic or the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I awoke to the sound of people arguing. I opened my eyes looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly the events from before drifted back into my head and I looked down at myself. The red fur was still there.  
  
"So, it wasn't a dream..." I said to myself as I got out of the bed. I picked up my spear off the ground and slid it into its holder. I walked out of the room and stopped when I was at the doorway to the kitchen. Sonic and Tails were arguing... over me!  
  
"But Sonic, he seems like a nice guy and all, and I feel like I can trust him."  
  
"No way keed. We can't have him go on the mission with us. One, we have no reason not to believe that he is working for Eggman, and two, he might only get in the way. If you like him so much you shouldn't want him in this type of danger anyway!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Ahem," I said, announcing my presence. They looked towards me and then they both looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Not too long, but long enough to get the gist of everything," I said as I sat down at the table. I decided to throw Sonic a mind puzzle. "If you don't trust me now, what can I do to earn your trust?"  
  
Sonic didn't know what to say to this. He bit his lip and looked around the room, as if the answer to my question was right in front of his face. Finally he sighed.  
  
"Fine, you can come with. But I still don't trust you completely just yet. You can earn my trust by how well you do," he said. I nodded. It sounded fair enough.  
  
"So, what's the mission? I didn't hear any details," I stated. Tails took out a map of Eggman's base and we looked at it.  
  
"We have noticed that Eggman has been keeping most of his robots close to his base today. Usually that means that he is up to something, and we have to go check it out," Tails said.  
  
I nodded and gestured for him to continue.  
  
"Well, here is the plan. Sonic will go in through the entrance and distract Eggman while I hit the power generator. As soon as the power is out, most of the robots in the base should deactivate and we get the heck out of there!"  
  
"Wait, where do I come in?" I asked.  
  
"Look around the base and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary. Weapons, equipment, plans, whatever, just take it and get out of there when the power goes," Sonic said.  
  
"All right," I said as I rubbed my hands together in excitement. I was going on a raid with Sonic and Tails!  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tails asked as he looked at me, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, no, it's nothing," I told him.  
  
"Let's move!" Sonic said as he ran out the door. Tails and I quickly followed him.  
  
Sonic took off and was already a speck in the distance. Tails had gone airborne and was already flying away.  
  
I started to run and was about to shout to Tails to wait up when I was surprised to see that I could run fast, too! Not insanely fast, like Sonic, but I was catching up to Tails, who was now only a couple of feet ahead of me.  
  
I shot forward with an extra burst of speed and flew fast him.  
  
"Let's race!" I shouted over my shoulder. His tails started moving faster and soon he was directly above me.  
  
Wind flew past my face as I continued to run. I didn't feel at all tired. It was great being here! I zoomed past trees, shrubs, and other greenery as we finished the race.  
  
"Man, you're pretty fast!" Tails said as he landed.  
  
"Yeah, but I still didn't beat you," I replied.  
  
"But you kept up the whole way! Not too many people can do that, you know!"  
  
We were standing in front of Eggman's base. Sonic had just zoomed inside, so we were hurrying down the hill after him.  
  
"Well, be careful," I said to Tails.  
  
"You too!" he said as he sped ahead.  
  
I entered the base and saw Tails take a left down a side corridor. Broken robot parts lined the center, so I guessed that Sonic went that way. I took the path on the right.  
  
After walking a little ways I was confronted by a robot. At first I was startled as it fired a laser at me, but I managed to dodge it and I took out my spear. I twirled it with my fingers for a second before thrusting forward. As soon as the tip of the spear struck the robot, the robot shattered into a thousand pieces. I looked at my spear with renewed awe.  
  
"...Radical," I said as I put it away and crept down the corridor again.  
  
After awhile I found a strange table near the right hand wall. I got closer to see... A sword on it!?  
  
I ran over to it and looked. Swords weren't things normally used by Eggman, so why was it here?  
  
"Do you mind getting me out of here?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around, startled to see a white nine-tailed fox locked up in a cell.  
  
"Man, don't scare me like that! I thought you were another robot!" I said as I walked over to the cage.  
  
"...Wuss," I heard him mutter.  
  
"I can leave you in there!" I warned.  
  
"OK, OK! I'm sorry!" he said. I smiled.  
  
I looked at the lock to see it was an old-fashioned padlock. I tried to force it open with my spear, but it just wasn't the right fit. I suddenly got an idea and was about to take the sword off the table when I noticed a notebook right next to it. I picked it up along with the sword. The sword's blade began to spark as I picked it up.  
  
"Cool!" I said as I slashed forward at the lock with it. The lock split in two and the door opened, letting its prisoner free.  
  
I tossed him his weapon and he caught it in the air.  
  
"So, how'd you get here?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, um, this is going to sound really stupid, but I..." Suddenly the lights went off and we were in total darkness.  
  
"Ah, crud! That guy sure works fast! Follow me!" I said as I grabbed his hand and ran off in the direction of the exit.  
  
"OW!" I yelled as I held my head in pain. I had run into a wall.  
  
"Smooth move," I heard my companion say.  
  
"Ah, shut up," I said as I continued down the corridor.  
  
We reached the exit a short while later, and we were on our way back to Sonic's house I finally got some answers out of him.  
  
"So, your name is Lynx, eh?" I asked. "My name is Klim, and I came into this world the same way you did, only in a better spot."  
  
"You mean that you got sucked into your computer, too? Then, I might know you! Who the heck are you!?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I go by the name of XPERT," I replied.  
  
"XPERT!" he cried. "You're the one that got me into this mess!"  
  
"Wait a minute... Are you Miles Tails Prower?!" I asked.  
  
"YES!" he cried.  
  
"Then I guess I really did send that email," I said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's not funny!" he yelled. "What if we can never go back?!"  
  
I didn't know what to say to this. I, in a way, wasn't planning on going back. But now that there is somebody else that got dragged into here because of me...  
  
"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lynx asked as he pointed ahead at Sonic's house.  
  
"Yep," I said. "Home of the Blue Blur himself."  
  
It suddenly looked like he was in a lot better mood. "Then, Tails is there, too?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He flew off ahead of me. I guess he had to see it with his own eyes.  
  
I watched as he practically ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get inside.  
  
I laughed and walked in behind him. I found him staring with his jaw dropped at Tails. Tails was looking really nervous and finally noticed me.  
  
"Klim? Who is this?"  
  
Lynx seemed to regain his composure and he introduced himself. "My name is Lynx. I was held prisoner in Eggman's base until Klim here helped me out." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"He came from the same place as me," I added. "We need to find out how we can stop this, before more people get sucked in."  
  
"Nothing like has ever happened before," Tails said as he scratched his head. "I have no way of knowing how to stop others from entering...OR how to get you back."  
  
"Maybe this will help," I said as I held out Eggman's notebook. Tails snatched it and started reading through parts of it.  
  
"Fascinating! This has all kinds of information on energy!" Tails exclaimed. "Chaos Emeralds, lightning, this notebook has everything!"  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently as he continued to read. If more people could get sucked in, then I would be partly responsible for what happens to them. And almost anything can happen here...  
  
"Aha! I've found it!" Tails said as he jumped up. "If a large enough amount of energy is concentrated into one area, a portal could open up and drag people to other worlds! Hey, wait a minute... OH NO!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Tails.  
  
"Eggman is after the Chaos Emeralds as well! He is going to use them to transport himself to your world!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Lynx shouted as he grabbed the notebook and began reading aloud.  
  
"Since I, Eggman, cannot seem to thwart the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, I will be taking my plans elsewhere to a place without them to get in my way! The best way seems to be through the usage of the Chaos Emeralds, so I will order my robots to go and retrieve them and bring them to me. Thankfully I already have the gray one, so now I only have six more to collect."  
  
"This is bad news!" I shouted. "Eggman's robots could be on the way back to him already with the emeralds!"  
  
"I doubt it," Tails said. "There are many obstacles and guardians protecting the emeralds. And you know how weak his robots are." I nodded.  
  
"Hey, look, he even provided a map with all the emeralds' locations!" Lynx said as he turned the page. I laughed.  
  
"Well, it looks like that Egghead did it again. He gave us a way to escape, AND a map!" Tails started to laugh.  
  
"We should leave as soon as possible, just to be sure we get to the emeralds first," Lynx said as he took the map out of the notebook, folded it, and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Right," I said.  
  
"But, Sonic isn't done resting yet!" Tails said as he hopped up. Man, Sonic must have taken quite a beating if he was resting.  
  
"That's all right, Tails," I said. "You look after Sonic. Lynx and I will worry about the emeralds."  
  
"But..." he complained.  
  
"Tell you what, as soon as Sonic is rested up, try and get the gray Chaos Emerald from Eggman. Lynx and I will go get the others."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tails said.  
  
"Of course he's sure," Lynx spoke up. "Besides, we DO need someone to get that gray emerald for us. And we know it won't be easy, since you guys have already busted in there recently. He'll probably tighten security around his base. Perfect for you and Sonic, right?"  
  
Tails nodded. "But be careful, all right?" he asked.  
  
"No prob," I said as I walked out the door. "See you around!"  
  
"Bye, Tails!" Lynx said as he waved.  
  
"Catch you guys later!" Tails said.  
  
And so Lynx and I set off, already on the beginning of our long adventure...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Next chapter may take a while to come up, since I have to wait for TWO people to put up their stories... I am not saying any names... 


	3. The Jungle

Disclaimer: I own Klim, MTP owns Lynx, and Kit Kat owns himself. Sega owns Sonic and the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"How much farther do we have to go?" I asked Lynx. He took out his map and looked at it for a minute.  
  
"It should be...right in that jungle," he said as he pointed ahead. Sure enough, there was a thick jungle just ahead of us.  
  
"You could lose a whole city in that jungle," I stated as I looked at it. It looked HUGE!  
  
"Ah, stop your complaining. If Eggman went through here, so can we," Lynx replied.  
  
He was right. Just because it looked a little intimidating doesn't mean that we were going to go running back.  
  
"Right," I said as we entered the jungle.  
  
Strange shrubs and plants I have never seen before in my life were around us as we pressed on into the center of the jungle. Bugs of strange colors flew around us. I slapped an annoying mosquito off my back and concentrated on getting through this. Most importantly, however, I was trying not to get lost.  
  
"As long as we walk in a straight line, we will find our way out of here easily," I said to Lynx. He nodded.  
  
Suddenly we were on the edge of a clearing. I peered through the branches of a tree at the scene ahead of me. A strange red and white cat was tied up... and the locals didn't look too friendly. Even though they were Chao, they looked...evil. They were dancing to some weird tune and I heard the cat mumble,  
  
"I'm gonna die."  
  
"What do we do?" I asked Lynx.  
  
"You distract them, I'll set the cat free," he said. I nodded and charged forward into the clearing, booting a Chao into the air with my foot as I did so.  
  
'I can't use my spear's piecing abilities... I'm not too fond of becoming a murderer of Chao anytime soon,' I thought to myself as I nailed another with the rod-like handle of my spear.  
  
"Get him!" a Chao that appeared to be the leader yelled as he pointed at me.  
  
Well, now there was one problem. I didn't use my weapon, but they did. Long sticks, with a sharpened end just like a spear. They charged at me and I took a few steps backward. Just before they reached me I swung out with the handle of my own spear in a wide arc, taking out about ten of them with one blow.  
  
Suddenly I felt one jump onto my back and it raised its spear above my head, preparing to strike.  
  
All of a sudden I heard a CLANG and he fell off my back. I took a quick glance behind me to see the cat with a frying pan in his hands, as though it were a legendary weapon. Even though he looked a little ridiculous, I knew he meant business, and I was glad he was on my side.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I kicked another annoying Chao away from me.  
  
"Hey, you guys saved me, I owe you one!" he said as he put the pan away. The few Chao that were remaining took off in different directions in the jungle. However, one remained.  
  
"Let me have this one," the cat said as he glared at the Chao. "Chappy, you're mine."  
  
"Klim! The emerald's over here!" I heard Lynx yell from through the trees.  
  
I dashed off towards where I heard his voice and found myself at a small shrine. Lynx was inside with his arms crossed, looking at a statue with the Chaos Emerald in its belly. I took the jewel out of the statue and watched as it sparkled in the light.  
  
"Finders keepers," Lynx said as he snatched the gem away from me.  
  
"Oh...Fine! But the next one is mine!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Hey guys," the cat said as he came back towards us.  
  
"Any problems?" I asked.  
  
"Just a few minor difficulties, but nothing major," the cat replied.  
  
I looked at him carefully. There was something familiar about him. Red and white fur, white hat and shoes, frying pan...  
  
"Wait a second! You're Kit Kat, aren't you!?" I shouted.  
  
He seemed a little surprised to hear his name, but he nodded. "How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Klim," I said as I introduced myself. "And this is Lynx. You might know us better if we told you we were XPERT and Miles Tails Prower, however."  
  
"Oh, XPERT! I am in here because of you!" Kit Kat exclaimed. I was a little shocked. How did he get in this mess?  
  
"...But I didn't send any other emails besides the one to Lynx," I said as I thought about it.  
  
"I didn't get sucked in here because of an email! I just clicked on your profile and I ended up here!" Kit Kat shouted. Lynx and I looked at each other with a little bit of shock. If anyone could end up here by just clicking on my profile...  
  
"We have to hurry!" Lynx yelled, grabbing my arm. "Before anyone else gets stuck in here!"  
  
"Right! Kit Kat, you with us?" I asked.  
  
"Why would I say no? Oh man, another adventure! I can hardly wait!"  
  
We rushed off into the jungle...which really wasn't a smart thing at all.  
  
"Kit Kat, I thought you said you knew where we were going!" Lynx yelled as he smashed his fist against a tree.  
  
To put it quite simply, we were lost.  
  
"BONZAI!!!" A Chao yelled as it jumped down out of the trees. I smashed it with my fist in the air and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Those things are really getting annoying," I said to nobody in particular. "Almost as bad as Omochaos."  
  
"Hey, it would be actually helpful to have one right about now that tells us which way to go," Kit Kat pointed out as we walked on.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," I replied.  
  
I looked to the right to see something gray leaning against a tree. I walked over to it and looked at it for a bit. Suddenly I realized what it was.  
  
"One of Eggman's robots!" I shouted as I pointed at it. Kit Kat and Lynx were at my side in a second, looking at it.  
  
It was covered in a weird purple-colored slime, and it was definitely deactivated.  
  
"What could have done this?" Kit Kat asked as he looked at it. I saw him shudder.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Lynx said.  
  
Suddenly I thought of something. I raced towards the tree and started to climb it.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Lynx asked as he looked up at me.  
  
"If I can get to the top, I may be able to see which way is out of this place," I shouted down.  
  
"Good idea!" Kit Kat shouted.  
  
"...Only if he doesn't break his neck," I heard Lynx mumble. I decided to ignore it.  
  
I climbed to the top and looked around.  
  
"If we head that-a-way," I said, pointing to the left, "we should get out of here."  
  
I jumped down out of the tree and landed on my feet. 'Hey, not bad,' I thought to myself as we walked on through the jungle.  
  
A couple of minutes later we exited the jungle. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at the regular ol' grass that was all over. I looked at the sky to see it was getting dark.  
  
"That was almost too easy!" I exclaimed. "Let's take up camp for the night." I propped my head up on a rock. Granted, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"You're going to sleep on the ground? Why not sleep in style?" Kit Kat asked as he pulled out some balloons from his pocket.  
  
"How are balloons going to help us?" I asked as I sat up.  
  
"These aren't balloons! They're inflatable air mattresses!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you think it'll take a while to blow that thing up?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" he asked as he tossed me one of my own. I groaned and started to blow it up. Lynx got one of his own from Kit Kat and started working on it also.  
  
An hour later we all collapsed on our air mattresses. I was exhausted and fell asleep almost right away. After all, I was beat. Blowing up those mattresses wasn't a fun task!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
You like? Review if you wish. 


	4. Boss Fight!

Disclaimer: I own Klim, the others own the others. Hmm, maybe I'll have to use that disclaimer more often!  
  
NOTE Whenever a * or ** or *** (you get it) appears, I might have you pop in a song from SA2 to spice up things a bit. If you don't have SA2 or SA2:B, then you can't, but it adds a bit if you have some music while you're reading sometimes. I listen to music when I'm writing, to you tell the truth.  
  
*Boss 2a  
  
**End the music  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I opened my eyes to a bright light. I shut my eyes again and slowly got up. I opened my eyes again and they were adjusted to the sunrise. I looked ahead of me to see Lynx practicing some techniques with his sword on a hill not too far away. I walked over to him.  
  
"Good morning," I said with a yawn. I looked around. "Have you seen Kit Kat?"  
  
"He was gone when I got up. Maybe he went to get some firewood or something," Lynx replied.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" I asked as I gestured towards his blade.  
  
"Well, I KNOW there is something different about this sword, but I just can't figure it out. It just seems... a little strange. It also feels like I've had it my whole life, if you know what I mean."  
  
I nodded. "The same with my spear. When I hold it I feel like I could take on the world."  
  
"Exactly!" Lynx shouted. "I still can't believe this has happened to us." He took out his map and looked at it for a second. "Our next destination is the 'Desert of Doom'. We'll leave once Kit Kat gets back."  
  
"Sounds like a really friendly place," I said sarcastically. "That's another thing I was going to bring up. None of these places were in any of the Sonic games... so why are they here?"  
  
"I'm not sure... My guess is that there is more than one world of Sonic. For example, he is on Mobius in some cases... and then in Sonic Adventure 2 he is on Earth. I'm guessing this is another world," Lynx explained.  
  
"Man... This is all a bit hard to comprehend. Do you think we are in the Internet now, or is one of those stars up in the night sky our old sun?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. How the heck should I!? I know as much as you do!" he shouted back.  
  
"Whoa, chill," I said. "We'll get out of here. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I know, but sometimes it feels like I want to stay..."  
  
"I don't really want to leave, either. I mean, who else has ever gotten to experience this, besides the 'World Beyond Me' folks? I mean, we have our OWN adventure now! The only reason I'm trying to get back is to stop the people who don't want to be here from entering... Besides, we can't mess up Sonic and Tails' lives. They have enough to deal with, especially with Eggman," I admitted. "Although I must say that being in my own adventure is a dream I've had ever since I played my first video game."  
  
"Eggman's a moron," Lynx replied. "All of his ideas are too stupid to work."  
  
"Hey, remember that this warp thing is his idea," I reminded him. "For once, he had better be right."  
  
Lynx nodded and then looked at me. "Care to practice?"  
  
"WHAT? Where did that idea come from?" He shrugged.  
  
"Well, OK," I said as I took out my spear. "I'll use the back end of my spear... you use the dull side of your sword." He nodded and turned his sword around. I flipped my spear and charged at him, attempting a rising smash. He jumped back and hovered a bit with his tails before coming back at me with a horizontal slash. I ducked the attack and drove forward with my weapon. It hit his leg and he fell to the ground for a second.  
  
I quickly swung my spear forwards, but he blocked it with his sword and knocked my legs out from under me with his tails. I fell to the ground and jumped up just as he landed on the spot where I was.  
  
Suddenly something purple flew past my face and hit the ground behind me. I watched as the grass started to smoke and slowly melted into a liquid.  
  
"What the heck!?" I shouted as I ducked another purple burst and I looked to see where it came from.  
  
Suddenly I spotted it near the edge of the jungle. 'It' was a giant purple blob... about as big as a tree around and about twice as tall as I was. I watched as it fired another shot at Lynx this time, who jumped to the side, easily dodging the attack.  
  
"What is that!?" he yelled as he looked at it. I bolted from my spot towards the monster, with Lynx right beside me.  
  
*  
  
"Where is Kit Kat when you need him!?" I shouted as I smashed forward with the sharp point of my spear into the gelatin-like body of the blob. My spear went through easily and I pulled it out with a 'splosh' sound. The jelly monster didn't even seem to be affected. Suddenly it let out an ear- splitting wail and shook violently for a couple seconds.  
  
"Klim, attack the central area! That's the weak point!" I heard Lynx shout from the other side. I looked at the blob and saw a small ball-shaped structure in the center.  
  
"I see it! I'll try and get it!" I shouted as I lunged forward, striking the center with a perfect blow. The blob shook again and I cheered.  
  
"Watch out!" I heard Lynx yell from the other side. I looked as the blob began firing bursts of itself in every direction. I ran to the left and to the right to dodge the attacks. One came from above and almost took my head off.  
  
"ARGH!" I heard Lynx shout from the other side. My instincts told me to rush to his side, but I knew that this monster had to be dealt with first. I rushed forward, dodging attacks as I struck my weapon into the center of the creature. It shook violently once again and then suddenly swelled in size.  
  
**  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted as I rushed over to the other side of the creature. I grabbed Lynx off the ground and ran faster than I ever have in my life out of the jungle. I heard an explosion behind us and I ran even faster to out- run all of the purple projectiles. As soon as we were out of harm's way I put down Lynx for a closer examination. One of his tails was almost completely gone, and a few others were damaged, also. He didn't look quite so well.  
  
"What the...?" I said in surprise as he started to glow with a green light. He took out the green Chaos Emerald and there was a bright flash. When I looked back he was standing again, and all of his tails were back to normal.  
  
"HA! Recovery powers, I KNEW it!" he shouted.  
  
"Awesome! You can use the Chaos Emeralds?!" I shouted as I ran over to him.  
  
"It seems so... Man, this is cool!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't get overconfident, now," I warned. "All the recovery in the world doesn't help if you're dead."  
  
He looked at me for a second. "What do you think would happen if we died here? Would we be back in our world?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Let's just say I don't want to find out," I said with a smile.  
  
"...Do you think that that monster back there got Kit Kat?" Lynx asked suddenly.  
  
Kit Kat...gone? No, it couldn't be. Not so soon. Not like this. But where else would he be? He wouldn't run off by himself...  
  
"No time to dwell on it now," I said, almost to myself. "We just have to keep moving on, and get those Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does!" Lynx nodded.  
  
About a couple of hours later we were walking in the Desert of Doom. All around us were nothing but sand dunes. Gusts of wind blew sand into my face, making it very hard to see. The sand didn't have the same healthy look to it as a normal desert did. Instead it was a darkish brown in color, making it a very ugly place indeed.  
  
"Are you sure there's an emerald here?" I asked Lynx as I looked around.  
  
"That's what the map says," Lynx said as he walked along behind me. I was in front of him, blocking all the sand from getting in his eyes while he read the map. "We should almost be there."  
  
I took a few more steps forward and saw something in the distance to my right.  
  
"Hey, look, there's the shrine!" I shouted as I pointed.  
  
"No, it isn't," Lynx said as he looked at the map again. "The shrine is directly ahead of us, not over there. What you're seeing is a mirage."  
  
Suddenly the image of the shrine faded away as another blast of sand caught me in the eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right," I said as I walked around blindly. "But how much longer do we....AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
I had fallen into a hole that was conveniently covered with sand, and I was falling through the darkness, unsure of where I was going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ah, perfect time for a cliffhanger, don't you think?  
  
Next chapter up soon. 


	5. Second Emerald!

Disclaimer: I own Klim, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
I flew through the darkness, waiting to meet my doom as soon as I waited to hit the bottom. However, luck seemed to be on my side, and I landed on a soft sloped surface. I rolled down the slope and as soon as I got to the bottom I could hardly stand. I felt like passing out. I snapped out of it and looked around me. It was pitch black. Where the heck was I?  
  
Suddenly I heard a thud behind me and Lynx rolled to my side. He looked as dizzy as I was when I got done rolling. I gave him a smack on the back to snap him out of it.  
  
"Glad you could make it," I joked.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" he asked.  
  
"The world down under," I joked again.  
  
"Stop screwing around! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" Lynx said as he pounded a wall.  
  
"Well, I can't see a thing, so I have no clue what to do," I said as I squinted through the darkness.  
  
There was silence for a second. "What's the matter, Lynx?"  
  
"Oh...nothing," he said as a bright green flash erupted from him.  
  
"Damn, not so bright!" I shouted as I covered my eyes.  
  
"Never satisfied, are you?" Lynx said as he dimmed the light.  
  
"Man, you're getting good with that thing," I said as I gestured towards the emerald. He nodded.  
  
I looked around the room we were in. It was nothing more than three walls, a ceiling, and a floor of dirt. There was nothing of interest anywhere.  
  
"So, I must repeat myself. How do we get out?" he asked.  
  
"Can't you fly?" I asked as I gestured towards his tails.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I can hardly hover! It probably took Tails a few years to learn how to fly!" Lynx yelled at me.  
  
'I need to stop pressing his buttons,' I thought to myself as I looked up where we had fallen from. There was no way we could climb it. It was just a smooth vertical tunnel. But why was it here?  
  
"Do you think this is a trap?" I asked Lynx.  
  
Lynx gave me one of those looks. "What do you think? A conveniently covered hole in the middle of the desert...hmm...sounds like a trap to me!"  
  
"OK! OK! Sheesh!" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly I heard a roar and the whole room began to shake.  
  
"What's going on!?" Lynx yelled as he struggled to stay standing.  
  
"I thought you had all the answers!" I shouted back as I leaned against a wall for support.  
  
The back wall suddenly caved inwards and out came... a giant worm.  
  
"What the...!?" I shouted as it let loose an ear-shattering roar.  
  
"We just left this party!" Lynx shouted as took out his sword. I fumbled for my spear and took it out as Lynx struck a blow on the worm's head. It roared again and tried to bite Lynx.  
  
"Whoa! It's got teeth!" Lynx yelled as he jumped out of the way.  
  
While the worm was busy with Lynx, I charged it and jabbed my spear forward as hard as I could. The blow caught the worm in the neck and it roared again.  
  
"Time to finish this!" Lynx shouted as he jumped upwards and sliced the worm's head right off.  
  
But the worm wasn't done yet. Like a real worm, it was still alive. Its body began to thrash against the walls of the room and the ceiling began to cave in.  
  
"Shoot! Lynx, hurry!" I shouted as I jumped onto the worm's back and ran along it. Its body gradually sloped upwards, and it became very difficult to run because it was so slippery.  
  
Lynx caught up to me and asked, "Do you think this will lead to the surface?"  
  
"I hope so," I replied. "Look out!"  
  
The worm had thrashed against the ceiling, almost squishing us. We barely ran out of the way, and we decided to save the chit chat for later. We ran as fast as we could along the back of the worm, until we saw...  
  
"Sunlight! Hurry!" Lynx shouted as he sped ahead of me.  
  
'Cripe, how fast can that guy go?' I thought to myself as I struggled to keep up.  
  
We exited the tunnel and were once more were out in the desert.  
  
"I do NOT want to do that again," Lynx said as he collapsed onto the ground. The wind once more blew sand into my eyes and I fell to the ground also. The body of the worm was still shaking around behind us.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the shrine?" I asked as I looked up.  
  
Ahead of us was a gray stone building, with columns supported the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. But, I can't be absolutely positive. My sense of direction got messed up when I fell into that hole," Lynx replied.  
  
I got up and walked over to it. It was no mirage. A couple more seconds and I was inside of it. A strange statue was inside, and I pulled out a yellow gem from the stomach of it.  
  
"Got it!" I shouted to Lynx as he entered the building. I pocketed the gem and we walked outside.  
  
"So, what's next?" I asked as I walked ahead of Lynx.  
  
"Hmm, next is Rage Mountain. It should be just north of here."  
  
Suddenly the ground opened up all around us and four new worms emerged from the ground.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I shouted as I ran off. Lynx was right beside me, and then he pulled ahead of me. Curse those tails of his. He was using a few of them to propel himself along. I must have jinxed him right then, because one of his tails suddenly flew out of formation and tripped his own legs.  
  
"Whoa!" he shouted as he fell down. The worms were burrowing through the ground towards him. Another minute and...  
  
"NO!" I shouted as I stopped. A golden light came from around me and I took out the yellow Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Can I do this?" I asked as I looked at the emerald. I almost laughed. I did exactly what Sonic did in Sonic Adventure 2 when he was about to get blown up.  
  
I suddenly held the emerald up to the sky, and bolts of lightning shot out of it and struck the worms as they stuck their heads out of the ground. I kept the lightning there and slowly felt myself getting more and more tired.  
  
Lynx suddenly got up off the ground and sliced through one of the worms. That was one down. I held my concentration as he took out another. Two left. I gritted my teeth and began to sweat as he cut through a third. With my last burst of energy I eliminated the fourth one myself and I fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"Whoa, are you all right?!" Lynx yelled as he ran over to me.  
  
"I'll be fine... But I think I better take a breather," I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
ZZZZZ  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Rage Mountain

Disclaimer: I own Klim, and Klim only.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
After listening to Kit Kat talk for a few minutes, I decided to speak up.  
  
"So, you're telling me there are three other versions of you running amok in this world somewhere?" I asked.  
  
"No," he replied, "they're in another dimension. I'll deal with them myself later."  
  
"When this is all over... be careful, OK?" I said to him.  
  
"Thanks," Kit Kat replied.  
  
"Well, we should hurry. We have to stop others from entering this world!" I shouted.  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Kit Kat yelled eagerly.  
  
We walked for about two hours before we finally got out of the desert. At some points I didn't know if we would make it or not. After every sand dune seemed another sand dune, and there just didn't seem to be an end to it. However, we got through it, and now we were staring at a mountain in front of us.  
  
"Rage Mountain?" I asked Lynx. He nodded.  
  
"Where is the next emerald after this? I'm just curious," Kit Kat asked.  
  
Lynx looked at his map for a second. "It's on an island just east of here."  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the island?!" Kit Kat shouted. I guess he didn't like water.  
  
"Don't you have a raft in one of your pockets? Or how about we float over on those air mattresses?" I joked.  
  
"Enough," Lynx said. "We'll find a way over there. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
Bridge? Did he just try to make a joke?  
  
"All right," I said as we continued onward towards the mountain.  
  
We reached it in no time. Surprisingly enough, there was a dirt trail leading up and around the mountain. We wouldn't have to climb it.  
  
"How convenient," I said out loud as I started up the path.  
  
"Wait!" Lynx shouted at me.  
  
"What?" I asked as I turned around.  
  
"Doesn't this trail seem a little...strange? Why would there be one here?" Lynx asked as he knelt down and looked at the dirt. "It looks like something cut through here."  
  
"Like what?" I said with a laugh. "We are by a mountain in the middle of nowhere! What could possibly be here?"  
  
I walked up the path again, Lynx and Kit Kat following me, although hesitantly.  
  
About ten minutes later we were halfway up the mountain. The ground below us seemed so far away... The trees looked hardly larger than quarters. I tried to keep my eyes on the path as I climbed. I hated heights. The path was gradually getting narrower and narrower, and we had to walk in a line instead of side by side. I took the lead, with Lynx right behind me and Kit Kat taking up the rear.  
  
"Hey, do you hear something?" Lynx asked me. I strained my ears and managed to make out a faint rumbling noise from above us. It got louder and louder until I finally saw what it was. It was a large boulder, moving at an insane speed towards us down the path.  
  
I flung myself over the edge of the cliff, spun around, and grabbed onto the edge with my hands. Lynx managed to keep a steady hover by my side, while Kit Kat lassoed a rock with his yo-yo and held on for dear life.  
  
The rock flew past us, almost crushing my hands. I climbed back up and helped Kit Kat back onto the trail. Lynx hovered up and got back on his own.  
  
"That was close!" Kit Kat replied as I helped him up. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now let's hurry and get up this stupid mountain before another boulder comes!" I commanded.  
  
We ran up the mountain much faster than we went before. Soon we were at the top.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this... I was hoping a shrine would be up here, but this?" Lynx said as he looked down.  
  
"This is going to be tougher than I thought," I stated as I looked down also. You guessed it. Rage Mountain is a volcano.  
  
"Hey, look! Another path leads down!" Kit Kat shouted as he pointed off to the side. He was right. A small path wove around inside of the volcano. I couldn't see the bottom of the path, since everything down there was a bright red color. I could feel the heat coming up from the depths of the hole.  
  
"That emerald better be down there," I said to Lynx. He nodded.  
  
"It is."  
  
"I don't know..." I said with doubt.  
  
"Let's go!" Lynx suddenly shouted and he ran down the path. Kit Kat and I hurried to catch him.  
  
We were nearing the bottom of the volcano. The path suddenly evened out and I could lean over and touch the lava, not that I would want to. It was as hot as an oven in this place.  
  
"Look, over there!" Lynx suddenly shouted. I looked where he was pointing and saw a shrine.  
  
"All right! Let's get the emerald and get the heck out of here!" I shouted as I ran towards it. Suddenly I went flying backwards as though I hit a barrier of some sort.  
  
"FOOLS!" A voice sounded. A reddish creature appeared in front of me. He carried a fork and had horns on his head.  
  
"A...devil!?" I shouted in disbelief.  
  
"NO ONE CAN TOUCH THE CHAOS EMERALD! YOU WILL DIE!" he boomed as he stabbed forward at me. I blocked the stab with my own spear and countered it with a quick thrust to the creature's torso. The demon swayed back, dodging the blow, and came back with a jumping pierce. I dodged it by jumping to the side, and Lynx came in with a slice to the creature's leg. It howled in anger and stabbed back at Lynx. He had little time to react and was almost impaled by the attack... but I jumped in and managed to block it.  
  
"Thanks!" he shouted at me.  
  
"No time for talking! Let's finish this thing!" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly I saw a yo-yo fly over my head. Kit Kat had missed by a mile.  
  
"Why won't it work!?" I heard him yell in frustration.  
  
I decided to try something different. I felt some strange sort of energy moving through me, and I felt a sudden urge to stab my spear into the ground. I did so, and was amazed that the end of it came up underneath the demon.  
  
"YOU...YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"All right!" I shouted as I rushed forward into the shrine. I grabbed the Chaos Emerald, a red one, out of the statue. The moment I did so, however, I knew I made a mistake. The whole place began to shake and I could barely stay standing. I ran out of the shrine to see Lynx catch Kit Kat just before he fell into the lava.  
  
"What the heck is this!?" Kit Kat yelled as he ran up the path. Lynx and I quickly followed him. We looked behind us to see the lava rising.  
  
"Shoot! It's going to blow!" I shouted.  
  
"....Grab on," Lynx said as he ran in front of me.  
  
I just looked at him. "You can't be serious..."  
  
"What other choice do we have?! Hurry!" he shouted.  
  
I grabbed one of his hands while he grabbed Kit Kat with his other. Soon he was spinning his tails, and started to... FLY!?  
  
"No way! You...you're actually doing it! Awesome! Keep it up!" I shouted as we soared out of the volcano. Lynx propelled us forward and in only a matter of seconds we were on the ground away from the volcano. We watched as the volcano erupted violently in dazzling colors of red and orange. The lava didn't flow too far however, and we noticed it was heading towards the ocean. We watched for the next several minutes as the lava hit the cool water and hardened, making a complete bridge to the island.  
  
"It must be fate," I said as I laughed.  
  
"Must be," Lynx replied.  
  
Kit Kat, on the other hand, was looking rather down.  
  
"What's the matter, Kit Kat?" I asked.  
  
"I...couldn't do anything to help you guys out with that demon. I tried and...I just couldn't do it," he replied.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault," Lynx said. "Just wait until you're back to normal, then you'll be fine!"  
  
Kit Kat smiled. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Oh, take this," I said as I handed him the red Chaos Emerald. He looked at it for a couple seconds.  
  
"What do I do with it?" he asked.  
  
"Just hold onto it. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll be able to control it's powers. THEN you'll be able to do some damage," Lynx stated. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right," Kit Kat replied. "Thanks guys. I owe you one."  
  
"No sweat, Kit Kat," I replied. "Now let's go get those Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Next chapter will be coming...but I don't know when. Got a major workload now... Ugh.  
  
NOTE: I had to change this chapter a bit... Kit Kat didn't like it the first time. Oh well. 


	7. Aqua Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other related characters. I DO own Klim, but that's pretty much it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
I felt pretty good. After all, I cheered up Kit Kat, and we received another Chaos Emerald! Everything seemed to be going smoothly, but the coolest thing was that I learned a new move in that volcano! I decided to call it Impaler, since that was basically what it did.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kit Kat asked as he set his foot gently down on the now hard lava.  
  
"Positive," I replied. "This should all be rock now. Igneous rock, if I remember my lessons right."  
  
"The next Chaos Emerald should be just ahead," Lynx said as he looked up from his map.  
  
We continued across the rock-bridge and arrived at the island. It was full of jungle plants, many of which I had already seen in the other jungle.  
  
"Well, at least this island isn't big enough for us to get lost in," Lynx said as he glared at Kit Kat.  
  
"Lay off, Lynx," I interrupted. "We're out of that mess, so let's just think about what we have to do."  
  
Lynx gave me a small nod of acknowledgment, and continued on ahead of Kit Kat and me.  
  
"Thanks, Klim," he said to me quietly.  
  
"Hey, don't thank me. We all need to stay together on this. He will be a better friend...just give him time. I'm sure he is still trying to get over the fact that he is even here," I said.  
  
"...Doesn't look like it," Kit Kat replied as we watched Lynx fly up into the air.  
  
"Hey, Lynx, where are you going?" I called.  
  
"I just flew up here to get a better view. The shrine is just up ahead," he shouted back as he started to fly forward.  
  
"Wait up!" I shouted as Kit Kat and I struggled to keep up.  
  
We reached the shrine in about a minute. Lynx was nowhere to be seen. I figured he had headed into the shrine, so after waiting for about two minutes I began to get worried.  
  
"Where is he?" Kit Kat asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Let's go in the shrine," I suggested.  
  
Kit Kat nodded and we walked in. Inside there wasn't the usual statue holding a chaos emerald. In here there was nothing except for a dark blue tile on the floor.  
  
"What is that? And where is the emerald?" Kit Kat asked. If curiosity didn't kill him, I didn't know what would.  
  
"I'm not sure..." I said as I stepped onto the tile. Suddenly a blue light surrounded me and I suddenly found myself being pulled downward. In a matter of seconds everything was over, and I realized that I was...underwater!?  
  
Strangely enough, a large bubble surrounded my head and I found I could breathe with no difficulty. I swam forward to get a better view of where I was. Suddenly something appeared in front of me, something I had not expected to see, especially in Sonic's world. I was staring at a mermaid.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
I decided that I had better not give her any trouble.  
  
"My name is Klim. I hope I am not disturbing..." Suddenly the mermaid grabbed me and pulled me forward, towards a strange shell-shaped building. She brought me inside and there was Lynx, pounding against the wall of what appeared to be a cage.  
  
"This fox has been calling for you and a guy named Kit Kat," the mermaid explained. "Do you know him?"  
  
"KLIM! Thank goodness you're here, I...uh..."  
  
"What kind of mess did you get yourself into now, Lynx?" I asked.  
  
"So you DO know him," the mermaid replied. "Great. Could you try explaining why he attacked three of our people?"  
  
Lynx turned around and talked over his shoulder. "I didn't know..."  
  
"I'm sure he was startled," I answered for him. "After all, we never saw any mermaids before this, and we didn't even know that we would even end up here!"  
  
The mermaid nodded, seeming to understand everything I had told her.  
  
"In that case, you are free to go. You are just lucky you didn't hurt anyone too badly, or you would have been in some REAL trouble," she said as she unlocked the cage.  
  
"Phew, thanks for getting me out of there," Lynx said.  
  
"No problem," I replied. Suddenly I heard someone screaming and getting closer and closer to the building we were in.  
  
"WATER! WATER! IhatewaterIhatewaterIhateit! HELP! KLIM! LYNX! WATER!"  
  
I smiled. It had to be Kit Kat.  
  
Suddenly another mermaid entered the building pulling a screaming Kit Kat by the arm. "I think he may be a bit funny in the head..." she said.  
  
The mermaid that had brought me here covered her face with her hand. "Go. But please, don't tell me any more of you are coming," she said.  
  
I smiled. "Don't worry, this is all of us," I replied.  
  
"By any chance, do you know where the Chaos Emerald is?" Lynx asked.  
  
He almost got himself thrown in the cage again. "What business do you have with the Chaos Emerald!?" the mermaid shouted.  
  
"Whoa!" Lynx shouted. "We're the GOOD guys! We're the ones trying to stop Robotnik from getting them!"  
  
"They are safe where they are. They don't need you to protect them," the second mermaid replied.  
  
"You don't understand!" I added. "Robotnik is more determined than ever to get them! And we already have three of them! We also need them to get us back to where we came from!" Maybe I said a bit too much there.  
  
"Where you came from? What do you mean?" the first mermaid asked. Oh, great. Now I've done it.  
  
"There is a portal linking this world with another, and we need the Chaos Emeralds to close it," Lynx said. Pretty nice explanation, and not far from the truth...  
  
"In that case, talk to the queen," the second mermaid replied. "I'll take you there."  
  
The queen. Hoo, boy. This didn't sound very good.  
  
We got there in only a matter of minutes, and we would've gotten there sooner if we didn't have to wait for Kit Kat. Oh well. I guess you can't blame him for being a cat.  
  
Once we had arrived I realized I had the whole thing messed up. This queen wasn't the fat ruling I'm-queen-listen-to-me-or-you-get-thrown-to-the- crocodiles kind of queen I thought she would be. She was more the Cleopatra type, beautiful, and very smart. She listened to our story and then agreed to let us have the emerald...on one condition.  
  
"You must prove your skills to me. Prove to me that the emerald will not fall into the wrong hands."  
  
I could see her point in doing this, but to tell you the truth, I was getting a little tired of battles.  
  
"Well, we might as well. I mean, we have to get the emerald," Lynx said. I nodded.  
  
"A fight in the water!? Great, this is just PERFECT!" Kit Kat complained. I didn't know exactly how he COULD help in a situation like this, but I knew he would come up with something or another.  
  
"Are you ready then?" the queen asked. I nodded.  
  
"Then let's start!" the queen said as she pushed a crystal to the side on her throne. A cage opened up behind us, and as I turned around I saw a shark come out of it. And I thought we were fighting the queen!  
  
"YIKES!" Kit Kat shouted as he pulled his tail out of the way of the shark's path. The shark kept going and hit a pillar next to the throne. Man, maybe Kit Kat should take up bull-fighting.  
  
I couldn't use my Impaler move here, since we were underwater, so I just shot forward with my spear in front of me. My weapon reminded me of the harpoons used to kill whales. I stabbed forward and the shark shot upwards, making the blow miss by a few inches.  
  
"I trained him myself," I heard the queen say.  
  
The shark let out a yell of pain as Lynx nearly severed its tail off. The shark then turned and charged towards Lynx in murderous rage. It was moving so fast that it was almost a blur. Suddenly Kit Kat shot upwards underneath the shark and struck it with a blow to the chin with his frying pan. The shark howled again and this time charged at...me?! Why was he so ticked at me all of a sudden!? I was only seconds away from getting ripped to pieces and these were the kinds of thoughts running through my mind. Suddenly the water around the shark began to boil and the shark itself turned a bright red in color. The shark died right there. It began to float up to the ceiling. I looked to see what had caused this to find Kit Kat smiling and holding his red Chaos Emerald over his head in victory.  
  
"I did it!" he shouted.  
  
"Awesome!" I congratulated as Lynx walked up to the queen and got the Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Hey, Lynx, since he just saved my life, why don't you let him have that Chaos Emerald?" I suggested.  
  
"...Alright," he said reluctantly as he handed the emerald to Kit Kat.  
  
"Strange," Kit Kat muttered to himself. "I suddenly don't feel too afraid of water anymore!"  
  
"You may have just gotten used to it from being down here so long," Lynx answered.  
  
"Or perhaps you are somehow reacting with that Chaos Emerald. It probably holds the element of water inside," I said,  
  
"Water? Cool! Now if I find one of my personalities, I'll be able to super-soak em!" Kit Kat said. I laughed.  
  
"Kit Kat, the Chaos Emeralds are going to stay here after we leave. If we take them with us, the balance in this world would probably be destroyed. After all, what would happen to the Master Emerald if the Chaos Emeralds weren't around for it to control?" I pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I agree. We will have to leave them here when we leave," Lynx said. "I just hope Sonic and Tails can guard them..."  
  
"Don't worry about it! Before we go, we will give Eggman a thrashing that he'll never forget! That'll teach him to mess with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Kit Kat yelled in agreement. Lynx only smiled.  
  
"Alright then, let's go," he said.  
  
We were directed by the mermaids back to where we had entered this underwater kingdom and we took the teleporter back up to the island. In no time we were off the island and searching for our next emerald. Lynx said that it is located somewhere in the Frosty Mountains. I can hardly wait.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


	8. No longer injured, and here is chapter e...

Disclaimer: I own Klim, the others own the others...Sonic and Tails are owned by Sega.  
  
I'm back.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"So, Lynx, how much farther is it?" I asked as I tried to keep up. He was full of energy, and I had a hard time keeping up. Kit Kat also hung back, keeping me company. Right now we were traveling through a grassy area, with nothing of interest anywhere. The sun shone on us brightly, and I had the feeling that we still had a ways to go before we got to the Frosty Mountains.  
  
"We are about half-way," Lynx said. "Just be patient."  
  
"I'd sure go for a soda about now..." I said. "We haven't passed any water since we left Aqua Island."  
  
"Hey, maybe this Emerald can help us out!" Kit Kat shouted while showing the dark blue emerald.  
  
"Well...if you can, go for it. I'm kind of thirsty myself," Lynx said as he stopped.  
  
Kit Kat stared at the emerald for a second and then closed his eyes. A dark blue light suddenly shot out of the emerald, hitting the ground next to Kat.  
  
"Hey Kit Kat, is it supposed to do this?" I asked.  
  
"How should I know?!" he yelled. "I'll give it some more power."  
  
The light suddenly grew bigger and formed the shape of a cat. He was the same size as Kit Kat.  
  
"Um....Kat, I think you should look at what you're doing," Lynx stated as he took a step back. I did the same.  
  
"Huh?" Kit Kat stopped concentrating and looked at what he created. "Who are you!?"  
  
"Thank you for releasing me," the blue cat said. It looked an awful lot like Chaos. "I am Chaos Kat." Well, that explains it.  
  
"Chaos Kat?" Lynx asked.  
  
"That's right. I have been trapped in that emerald...for as long as I can remember," Chaos Kat replied.  
  
"But how did I release you?" Kit Kat asked. Suddenly there was a rumbling behind us.  
  
"AHA! I've found you, you little pests!" a voice behind us boomed.  
  
"What the...? Robotnik!" I shouted as I turned around.  
  
Flying there in front of us in a sort of hover-plane was Robotnik. Two large cannons were on each side of the ship, and twin laser cannons were attached to the bottom.  
  
"I've been itchin' for this!" Lynx said. "Let's go, Buttnik!"  
  
Chaos Kat only stared and blinked. "Who is he?"  
  
"The bad guy," Kit Kat answered.  
  
"Oh..." "I can't believe this! I have never heard of you before, and yet you seem to cause as much trouble as Sonic and Tails themselves! Just who are you!?" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"Where we are from is none of your business, but, if you haven't already figured it out, we are definitely not from around here. If we were we would have put a stop to your ways a LONG time ago!" I shouted as I pulled out my spear.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I am one to believe that you're all talk! Let's get down to business. Hand over those Chaos Emeralds, or I will have to take them from you by force!" Robotnik yelled as the cannons suddenly aimed at me.  
  
"No way!" Kit Kat shouted. "Chaos Kat, attack!"  
  
The blue water-like cat charged forward, its arms transforming into giant hammers. It swung forward with its left, smashing a cannon right off the craft.  
  
I rolled to the side as the other cannon fired. It narrowly missed me and I quickly got up. Lynx was already in the fray, slicing at the lasers. He turned sideways as a laser flew by him, missing him by inches. The laser shot right into Chaos Kat, causing no visible damage. The laser came out the other side of him and kept going.  
  
I jumped forward, jamming my spear inside of the cannon. I felt a surge of energy through me and then the cannon exploded.  
  
A beam of fire shot over my head and nailed the craft, causing major damage to it. I turned to see Kit Kat give me the thumbs up. Lynx had sliced off one of the two lasers and was working on the second.  
  
"Enough of this!" Robotnik shouted. The ship shot straight up into the air, just out of our reach.  
  
Another beam of fire shot past me and smashed the other laser off of the craft.  
  
"Oh yeah! What are you going to do now!?" Kit Kat shouted as he spun the red Chaos Emerald on his finger like it was a basketball.  
  
"This!" Robotnik said as he pushed a button. A missile launcher came out on both sides of the craft. "Now, DIE!"  
  
Missiles come flying at Kit Kat as he hurries to get out of the way. Lynx flew up to the craft and started hacking away at it with his blade. Chaos Kat looked like he didn't know what to do at first, but then he walked in front of Kit Kat and seemed to act as a kind of shield.  
  
I looked at my spear and got a sudden idea. I looked up, aimed, and chucked my spear like a javelin at one of the launchers. It hit its mark, blowing off the cannon and coming back down. I caught it and watched as Lynx smashed off the other one.  
  
"GRRRR! That's it! You're history!" Robotnik shouted as he pushed another button. A large hole opened in the front of his machine and he dropped back down to the ground.  
  
I charged towards the hole, running as fast as I could. A white light suddenly shot out, blinding me and consuming me. I screamed as my whole body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly the light was gone and I found myself kneeling on the ground, shaking. Suddenly a green light surrounded me and all the pain seemed to vanish.  
  
"Thanks!" I shouted to Lynx as he put away his green emerald.  
  
"No problem. Let's finish this guy!"  
  
A blast of fire flew and hit the ship. Kit Kat was having fun.  
  
Lynx and I charged forward, attacking the turbo cannon at exactly the same time, causing the whole thing to emit sparks and shake violently.  
  
"Oh no! My last weapon is offline!" Robotnik shouted as he banged his fist on the controls.  
  
"Yes! We did it!" I shouted as I watched the damaged ship.  
  
"Not yet! I'll..." Robotnik was cut short by a fireball smashing into his cockpit. The glass in the windows was so cracked you could barely see through it. Black scorch marks were on parts of the glass.  
  
"You'll what?" Kit Kat said as he walked up to Lynx and me.  
  
"I'll get you back! Just you wait! I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" Robotnik shouted as he drove his ruined ship away.  
  
"Ha! That felt good!" Lynx said as he put his sword away.  
  
"Yeah, that was alright," I agreed.  
  
"So, where were we?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kit Kat said. "So, anyways, Chaos Kat, how..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Frosty Mountains

Disclaimer: I own Klim, Kit Kat owns Kit Kat, and MTP owns Lynx.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
A gust of wind blew past my face, causing me to shiver. Lynx didn't seem at all affected by the climate of the area we were heading into. He just kept moving on, and I struggled to keep up. Kat was close behind me, but Chaos Kat was another topic entirely. He was lagging behind us, seeming to go slower and slower the higher we got up into the mountains. It seemed to be freezing up.  
  
"Hey, Kit Kat, if Chaos Kat is made out of water, it CAN freeze, right?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he said.  
  
"Yes... I think I'll take a break for awhile. Call me when we are off this mountain," Chaos Kat said as he glew a dark blue. He transformed into a orb and flew into Kit Kat's blue Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Great, now I have just my emeralds," Kit Kat said as he ran up ahead to catch up to Lynx, who was continuing to move away.  
  
"Hey Lynx! Wait up!" I shouted after my friend.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, racing past Kat as I caught up to Lynx.  
  
"Why are you going so fast, Lynx?" I asked as I walked alongside of him.  
  
"If you are in a cold area, you have to keep moving to stay warm. I thought you'd know that," he replied.  
  
He was right. We would have to keep moving.  
  
"But why so fast?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know why...I feel like moving fast. Why do you like moving so slow?"  
  
Another good point.  
  
"Alright, let's move."  
  
"Wait a second. Look up," he replied.  
  
I looked up, and noticed a very large patch of snow far above at the top of the mountain.  
  
"That has avalanche written all over it," I said quietly to Lynx.  
  
"No kidding. Let's not to make much noise...we'll have to travel slow for now."  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Kit Kat yelled from far behind. "DON'T LEAVE ME BACK HERE!"  
  
I slapped my forehead. I had completely forgotten about Kat.  
  
"Kat...!" I hissed as loudly as I dared. I pointed up.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
A low rumble sounded from above and I knew it was starting.  
  
I ran back, grabbed Kat, and ran as fast as I could to get to the other side of the mountain.  
  
The rumble became a roar, and I frantically pushed myself to the limit. To my own surprise, I seemed to be moving at a speed close to Sonic's!  
  
I cleared the avalanche with ease and looked back as it rolled down the mountainside.  
  
"Klim, how did you do that?" Kat asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Kat, I'm not sure. Now, could you please let go of my head? You have claws you know."  
  
"Sorry," Kat said as he let go and landed on the ground.  
  
"Guys!" Lynx shouted as he flew towards us. "Thank god you're alright. I thought for sure you wouldn't make it... How did you get so much speed?"  
  
I shrugged. "Guess I didn't know I had it in me."  
  
"I'm freezing," Kat said as he shivered.  
  
"Let's keep moving then," Lynx said, back to his original attitude.  
  
"Right," I said as we walked on through the snow.  
  
  
  
I thought I was cold before, but this was FREEZING! A blizzard started up, and the snow and wind whipped against our face as we climbed the third mountain.  
  
"Is this the right one, Lynx?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together to keep warm.  
  
"I think so," he said as he continued on.  
  
Kit Kat was using his fire emerald like a miniature heater to keep himself warm. Lynx was...well, unaffected, just like before. In fact, he blended into the snow and ice so well that at times you had to really look in order to spot him. On the other hand, Kit Kat and I stuck out like sore thumbs.  
  
We were nearly at the top now. This would be the third mountain we've checked. No shrine so far on any of them.  
  
"Lynx, how about a break?" I said through chattering teeth.  
  
"We can't! We have to keep moving!"  
  
"Wait, what about over there?" Kit Kat suggested as he pointed out a cave to the right. "I could build a fire in there and we could rest up for a bit."  
  
"I'm all for it!" I shouted as I raced into the cave.  
  
Kit Kat and Lynx followed me in. Kit Kat got a fire going from some spare things he found in his pockets. I sat down next to the fire as Lynx watched out from the entrance of the cave. Kit Kat, in the meantime, was looking towards the back of the cave, which was pitch dark.  
  
"Something the matter, Lynx?" I asked as I walked over to him.  
  
"Oh...it's nothing. It's just...like I belong here or something," he said as he looked outside. The blizzard was dying down, and sunshine once again shone upon the white snow, making it sparkle.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said in awe.  
  
Suddenly a roar from behind us got our attention.  
  
"Y...YIKES!" Kit Kat yelled as he raced past us out of the cave.  
  
"Kat? What's in there?" I asked.  
  
"The...the...the..."  
  
"Spit it out, Kat!" Lynx yelled. He looked a little nervous.  
  
"The abominable snowman!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeti?" I asked as I looked into the cave. A roar came from it and a large white monster towered in front of us. I mean, TOWERED. He must have been five times as tall as I was.  
  
"This guy's more like an ice giant!" I shouted as I took out my spear.  
  
"Bah, he's all talk," Lynx said as he took out his sword. "Let's take him!"  
  
He charged forward, flew up using his tails, and sliced a neat cut unto the creature's chest. The beast didn't seem too injured, and just swatted at Lynx as though he were a fly.  
  
I charged forward myself, stabbing forward into the beast's heel. I might have done better poking him with a toothpick. No effect.  
  
A fireball flew over me and nailed the Yeti in the leg, causing it to yell in pain.  
  
"Fire's its weakness! Kat, focus your fire into my weapon!" I shouted.  
  
A beam shot out of Kit Kat's fire Chaos Emerald, hitting my weapon and making the gray spear shine a red.  
  
I jumped forward, stabbing forward as I jumped. I cut a neat section of the beast's leg, causing him to yell. Steam poured out the wound I inflicted.  
  
The monster's fist came crushing down on the spot where I just was. I moved so fast I didn't even know I moved at all.  
  
"Nice reflex!" Lynx yelled. "How bout some fire, Kat?"  
  
"You got it!" he shouted as he fired a beam at Lynx's sword. Strangely, the fire beam bounced off of Lynx's weapon. It was as if the weapon resisted the power of fire.  
  
Caught off-guard, Lynx was smashed to the ground by a well-placed punch by the Yeti. While it was bent over, I climbed up its back, until i was on his head. I saw a green flash and Lynx was back on his feet, healed.  
  
"This thing is more useful than I thought!" he shouted as he jumped back into the battle.  
  
"Now Kat!" I shouted as I raised my weapon.  
  
A beam of fire hit my weapon and I jammed it into the Yeti's head. It groaned and started to fall. I jumped, but I was still in the beast's way, and I couldn't run or dodge since I was falling. I was going to be squashed for sure!  
  
Flying to the rescue, Lynx grabbed me and flew me out of harm's way just as the Yeti fell where I was.  
  
"Thanks, Lynx!" I shouted as he helped me down.  
  
"Anytime. That was quite an awesome trick you just did, Kat. Didn't think you had that kind of power in you," Lynx said as he grinned. "You're tougher than I thought."  
  
"It wasn't really anything," Kat said.  
  
"You have a strong will. And so do you Klim. I have a feeling that you'll have many more adventures."  
  
"What about yourself?" I asked.  
  
He laughed and turned away, so we couldn't see his face.  
  
"If its possible... definitely. But next time I want to choose when I get to come here so I'm prepared."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck...!" Kit Kat shouted as the ground underneath us began to rise.  
  
After about a minute of rising, I jumped off the mound of snow we were on and gasped.  
  
"Guys, it's the shrine!"  
  
Lynx jumped down also and dashed inside. Seconds later he emerged with the cyan emerald.  
  
"I feel something's different about this emerald," Lynx said as he stared at it.  
  
"Let me see," I said as I grabbed the emerald. "I don't feel anything strange."  
  
"Oh well. Must be nothing."  
  
Lynx and I turned away and continued on down the path.  
  
"HEY!" A voice from behind us yelled. "Don't leave me up here! I'm afraid of heights!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Next chapter...coming soon! 


	10. The Floating Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other related characters. I own Klim, and my ideas, but that's pretty much it.  
  
Next chapter...coming at you! I have been waiting so long to write this one...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The blizzard had finally stopped. We were walking again, now heading towards the next emerald's location.  
  
"This'll be the last easy one, Klim," Lynx said to me as our feet crunched the snow. "Robotnik already has the other one."  
  
"Not necessarily," I said as I walked alongside of him. "Sonic and Tails should have it by now."  
  
"But, how do we know for sure?" Kit Kat asked from my other side.  
  
"We don't. But let's get this done with as soon as possible so we can find out," I said as I walked a little faster.  
  
"Right! The next emerald is in the Floating Palace, which should be at the top of this next mountain," Lynx stated.  
  
"Float...I'm sorry, did you just say Floating Palace?" Kat looked a little queasy.  
  
"Yeah. Have a look for yourself," Lynx said as he showed Kat the map.  
  
"How can a palace float?" I thought aloud as I shook a bit. It was still cold, and a stinging wind was blowing right into my face.  
  
"How should I know?" Lynx replied. "Maybe the Chaos Emerald is keeping it afloat like the Master Emerald does to Angel Island.  
  
"Great. So, as soon as we take the emerald, we have to get out of there before the place collapses. Just swell," Kat said.  
  
"Hey, it's only my opinion. Maybe the Chaos Emerald isn't holding it up."  
  
"Well...either way, I really don't like heights...if you haven't already noticed."  
  
"I don't like them either, Kat, but sometimes you just got to go for it."  
  
Kat sighed. He looked rather tired from all the traveling and fighting we've done.  
  
"Listen, I REALLY have a bad feeling about Sonic and Tails. I think I'll go and check things out there, and help out where I can."  
  
"Are you sure, Kat? We need your help more now than ever," Lynx stated. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah...but don't worry. We'll meet back at Sonic's house."  
  
"Alright, but here, you'll need this," Lynx said as he shoved the map into Kat's face.  
  
"No thanks," Kit Kat said, shoving it away. "I'll be fine. Cats have a great sense of direction, you know."  
  
"Then you got us lost in the jungle on purpose then?" I grinned while crossing my arms.  
  
"Eh heh..." Kit Kat snatched the map and started walking away. "Catch yah later."  
  
"Later, Kat!" Lynx shouted.  
  
"Cya!" I yelled.  
  
He waved and then run in the other direction.  
  
"Man...that was unexpected. But...let's do this Lynx."  
  
"Righto. Onto the palace!"  
  
A couple hours later the wind had intensified. We were nearing the top of the tallest mountain I have ever seen. The wind blew so hard that we were forced to climb the mountain on foot, rather than having Lynx air lift us up.  
  
A few more minutes later we were at the top of the mountain, our breath comes out in puffs of white vapor in front of our mouths. I couldn't feel my hands anymore, and I gave up trying to look for more caves. There just weren't any.  
  
"Lynx, would you look at that!" I shouted as I looked up.  
  
"Unbelievable..." he stated as he too looked up.  
  
A huge palace was above us, floating just above the mountain. In my opinion, though, it looked more like a castle. It was brown, a sort of dull color, and I see a bit of snow gathered on a part of its roof. It even had towers!  
  
"How do we get up there?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Over there!" I shouted as I pointed towards a white cloud that seemed to be hovering near the edge of the mountaintop. I walked over to it and gently placed one foot down on it. It held. I stepped onto it with both feet and it slightly bobbed from the weight, but it still floated. Lynx was right behind me, stepping up onto the cloud as well. As soon as we both were on the cloud, another appeared in front of us, only a little farther up.  
  
"I think I see where this is going," Lynx said as he stepped onto it.  
  
"Yep," I said as I followed him. Another cloud appeared in front of us.  
  
"Almost too easy," Lynx said as he went up another cloud.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
Too late. A laugh filled the air and I heard an explosion. Looking behind me I saw that the first cloud had exploded.  
  
"RUN!!!" I shouted to Lynx as I rushed onto his cloud.  
  
We ran as fast as we could up the trail of clouds, the explosions behind us getting ever closer. Lynx twirled his tails behind him to gain more speed. I picked up the pace and I could have sworn I saw sparks coming out of my shoes. After a few seconds, we burst into the palace, explosions sending us flying to the ground inside.  
  
"Heh...that was close," Lynx said as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Too close..." I said as I got up. It was warmer in here... I looked to the side to see a lit fireplace in the next room.  
  
"Lynx...do you think someone's here?" I asked as I pointed out the fire.  
  
"Could be...let's look around."  
  
"Right."  
  
I walked over to the fireplace and warmed my numb hands up. Lynx, in the meantime, was looking around the room.  
  
"Looks like some sort of study or library," Lynx said as he pointed out a bunch of bookshelves.  
  
"Well, at least that's one good sign," I said as I felt my fingers again.  
  
"How is that good?"  
  
"Well, have you ever met a monster that likes to read?"  
  
Lynx laughed for a bit and then went back to searching the room.  
  
"Well, I'm set," I said after a few more minutes. "Find anything useful?"  
  
"Not really," Lynx replied. "But I'd like to borrow a lot of these books. It's just the kind of thing I'm into."  
  
I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe whoever here is nice guy and will let you borrow a few. Heck, this may be the only Chaos Emerald we will get without a fight!"  
  
Lynx looked at me for a bit. I hated it when he did that.  
  
"Klim," he said. "That laugh we heard out there wasn't too friendly."  
  
I nodded and shivered a bit, even though I was still next to the fireplace. "Let's go."  
  
"Right. Let's head back to the entrance. We can check a different room from there."  
  
I followed Lynx to the entrance, and then we headed up some stairs in the center of the room, entering a door on the second floor.  
  
"Look, Klim! Isn't that it?" Lynx said as he pointed at a shining purple light coming from a pedestal.  
  
"Must be! Let's get it!" I shouted as I rushed forward.  
  
"Klim, wait!"  
  
Once again, too late. A large cage suddenly surrounded me, and the light that was coming from the pedestal disappeared, revealing nothing but a bare pedestal.  
  
"HA! I KNEW they were after the Chaos Emerald!" A voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?!" Lynx yelled as he looked around the room.  
  
"Oh? It looks like they both weren't stupid enough to fall for it. Oh well. Just means I'll have to fight."  
  
That voice sounded familiar...too familiar.  
  
"Show yourself!" Lynx shouted as he took out his sword.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A red hedgehog stepped into the room from a dark corner. He looked almost identical to me, except he had a long scar running along the side of his head, and he had a few patches of white on him.  
  
"Klim?!" Lynx shouted and then looked between me and the new arrival.  
  
"No, not Klim, you idiot. The name is Klime," the hedgehog replied.  
  
"How...?!" Lynx shouted.  
  
"Easy, Lynx," I spoke up. "Remember Chaos Kat? He is this world's version of Kit Kat...so this must be this world's version of me."  
  
"Not very friendly, is he?" Lynx said as he looked at Klime.  
  
"Friendly?! You walk in, think you own the place, and then try and take a Chaos Emerald?" Klime started tapping his foot. "What'd you expect, me to greet you with open arms?" He took out two daggers. "It's time to die, you foolish robots!"  
  
"ROBOTS!?" I shouted as I rattled the cage. "I've never been more insulted in my life!"  
  
"What else would you be? First Metal Sonic, then Metal Knuckles...Robotnik seems to like making metal duplicates doesn't he? Too bad they're not as good as the real thing," Klime said as his daggers glowed.  
  
He dashed towards Lynx, slicing forward in seperate areas with each dagger. Lynx, being able to only block one, blocked the one heading for his head and winced as the other struck his arm. Blood dripped from his arm to the ground.  
  
"Blood..." Klime said as he took a few steps back.  
  
"Yes, you prick. Blood," Lynx said as he wiped the cut a little with his finger.  
  
"...Cloning technology! He must have gotten my DNA the last time I was in his base! You can't fool me! I KNOW you're working for Robotnik!"  
  
Lynx growled. "You're so ignorant..."  
  
Before Klime could reply, Lynx raised his sword over his head, as if ready to attack. Suddenly spinning, he sliced through the bars that held me prisoner. I finished the job and crawled out.  
  
"Grrr.... So be it! I'll take you both on!" Klime shouted as he took a battle pose.  
  
"There will really be no need for that."  
  
A second voice, this one coming from the door Lynx and I came through.  
  
"Hey, Jynx! You made it!" Klime shouted. "Let's take these thieves out!"  
  
"Righto," Jynx said as he held out his hands in front of him. He looked almost identical to Lynx, only his fur was of a slightly grayer color. "Helpers of Robotnik, prepare to perish!"  
  
Fireballs shot out of Jynx's hands, hitting both Lynx and me a couple times. In the meantime Klime had run through and given me a nasty cut on the shoulder with one of his blades.  
  
A green light filled the room and Lynx was standing on his feet again.  
  
"You'll pay for that," he said as he raced towards Jynx.  
  
"Not a chance!" Klime shouted as he jumped in front of Jynx, blocking Lynx's assault.  
  
I raised my yellow emerald into the air, striking Klime with a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Klime!" Jynx shouted. A bluish green light surrounded Klime and he got back up.  
  
"Thanks Jynx! Let's get em!"  
  
"You like lightning, huh? Have a taste of your own medicine," Jynx shouted as lightning bolt shot at me. I rolled to the side and the bolt struck the ground where I just was.  
  
"Lynx, this isn't going to be easy!" I shouted to my companion.  
  
"I already figured that one out!" he shouted as he struggled with Klime.  
  
I got up and shoved my spear into the ground, having it come up underneath Jynx. The tip sliced through his leg and he howled in pain.  
  
"Jynx!" Klime shouted. "You're going down now, faker! Speed Slice!"  
  
Klime came charging forward at me so fast I couldn't even see him. A loud BOOM nailed me off my feet, and I noticed two deep cuts in my chest. I looked up to see Klime standing with a smile above me.  
  
"Not so fast!" I heard Lynx shout and a green light filled the room, healing me.  
  
But the green light didn't go away.  
  
"What the...?!" I heard Lynx shout. "I can't stop it!"  
  
"That's because I'm draining its energy!" Jynx said as he slowly stood up. "I thought you'd use it again sometime, so I just waited. And now..." he said as he pointed to his leg, "I'm good as new."  
  
"Let's finish em, Jynx!" Klime shouted.  
  
"Right!" An explosion blew Lynx into the wall, and he fall onto the floor.  
  
"LYNX!" I shouted as I ran over to him. He was still breathing.  
  
"You're nothing compared to the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Jynx said as he pointed at me. "Say goodnight."  
  
A black light suddenly shot out of his hands and made the whole room pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I suddenly felt something nail into me, and I fell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ouch...that didn't work out as planned! Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! 


	11. Hard Earned Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic related characters, other than Klim and Klime. I own my ideas, but that's pretty much it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Blackness was still all around me. Where was I? Did I die?  
  
I looked around, but saw only blackness in every direction. Suddenly there was a flash and I saw stars all around me. Small specks of light were all around. It was as if I was standing in the middle of outer space. I looked to the side to see a planet. I really was in space!  
  
"I really hoped I wouldn't have to see you here," A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh? Where am I.and who are you?"  
  
"Who I am is not important. Not now, anyway. Perhaps you'll find out later. But as of the moment, you are in quite the predicament yourself."  
  
"That's true. What DID happen to me?"  
  
"You were only knocked out, nothing to be worried about.but you didn't manage to beat Klime and Jynx."  
  
"Those two are a lot tougher than I thought they'd be," I admitted.  
  
"Not just tough. Nearly invincible. With Jynx's magic and Klime's speed, they make quite the formidable team."  
  
"But.I don't even want to fight them! If they are protecting the Chaos Emerald, we're on the same side!"  
  
"I know that. But they don't." I heard the voice sigh. "Remember when you met the mermaid queen? She didn't trust you either until you beat her shark."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
The voice laughed. "I know of everything that goes on in the worlds.but I am not the issue here. As much as I'd like to help you out, I'm not supposed to interfere."  
  
"So.what am I to do?"  
  
"The only way that I can think of to gain their trust is to beat them and not kill them. They may still be a bit suspicious after that, but at least it will get you the emerald."  
  
"That's easier said than done. I've tried already.remember?"  
  
"True.but you didn't have your powers then. You still don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
The voice laughed again. "Think about it, Klim. Or should I call you XPERT?" Another laugh. "Yes, I know everything.but seriously, you don't even know half your potential."  
  
"Aw, cut it out.I'm not all that great."  
  
"But you are! All you have to do is believe! Do you honestly believe you would create a character that is weak? The form you are in right now was created directly from the thoughts and emotions deep within you. Are you a weak person?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then there you have it. Remember, all you have to do is believe.in both yourself, and your friends."  
  
Another bright flash lit up the area and everything was dark again. Until I opened my eyes, that is.  
  
"What the.? Where am I?"  
  
I looked around to find myself in a cell of sorts.  
  
"The dungeon. Where else?" A voice to my left stated. I turned to see Lynx in the same cell.  
  
"Well, at least you're OK. I thought you might've died back there," I stated.  
  
"That's what I thought of you when I woke up. We're very fortunate that they didn't kill us right away. I think that Jynx guy healed us."  
  
I nodded. They were nicer than I thought.  
  
"We're still not in a very good situation, though. They plan to interrogate us, I bet."  
  
"If they listen to us the same way they did when we tried to avoid fighting, this won't go so well."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
I looked at the bars of the cell. "I think we can break this."  
  
"Even if you did, what would we do? They took our weapons AND our emeralds," Lynx said as he threw up his arms in despair. I looked to my side to find my all-too-familiar spear gone. I groaned and punched the bars.  
  
"Guess we're stuck here then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder how long they'll take?"  
  
"I don't know. Could take hours though."  
  
"I hope Kit Kat's OK."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The hours did pass by, very slowly, neither of us finding much to talk about. Every now and then one of us would say a single comment, and the other would reply with a one word answer. After awhile, we heard shouting.  
  
"JYNX I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Maybe you should have told me everything they said BEFORE you told me to attack them! Their story makes sense!"  
  
"You hear that, Lynx?" I asked as I pressed against the bars of the cage, getting as close to the conversation as I could get.  
  
"Sure did. Looks like Klime's ticked."  
  
A few seconds later we heard two people stomping up to our cell.  
  
"Jynx, you can't! You can't just let them go! Besides, they."  
  
"Hush," Jynx commanded as he walked up to the cell door. "They don't look like any allies of Robotnik."  
  
"Of course they don't! They look like US, Jynx, almost exactly like us," Klime yelled as he walked in-between Jynx and the cell door.  
  
"Exactly my point. If Robotnik created clones of us, wouldn't they look identical to us?"  
  
"Then perhaps he screwed up!"  
  
"Highly unlikely. Come on, give him some credit. For being by himself, he causes us quite the problems and he rarely fails with his creations and experiments." "But."  
  
"No but's! They are coming out and that is final!"  
  
With this Jynx shoved Klime out of the way and made the lock explode, kicking down the cell door as he did so.  
  
"Come on out. Let's talk a bit," Jynx said as he turned and walked down a corridor.  
  
Klime's mouth was hanging open, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"I know who you are. and I am not trusting you one bit!" he said as he stormed off after Jynx.  
  
"Whoa.talk about unexpected." I said quietly.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
I thought to myself for a bit. The dream I had must've been just that.a dream. I didn't have to fight anyone.  
  
"Hey, we are we going to get out of here, or are we going to sit in here the rest of our life?" Lynx asked bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Right. Let's try not to provoke them."  
  
We walked out of the cell and headed the way Klime and Jynx went. Within a few moments we were in a room with a long table. It looked like a sort of meeting room. Jynx and Klime were already sitting down, still arguing. They quieted down and looked at Lynx and myself as we took a seat.  
  
"First off, what are your names? Or, rather, what would you want us to call you?" Jynx asked.  
  
"I'm Klim," I said.  
  
"Call me Lynx," Lynx stated.  
  
Klime growled. "Fakers." he muttered.  
  
"Right, let's get straight to business," Jynx said. He pulled out a old book and began thumbing through it.  
  
"What are you going to use, Jynx? Maybe a torture spell?" Klime said as he grinned.  
  
"Klime, you're absolutely vicious lately. Knock it off!" Jynx said as he continued to look through the book. "Aha! Here it is."  
  
"What is it?" Lynx asked uncertainly. He looked very comfortable without his weapon, and I didn't feel too secure either.  
  
"A simple truth spell. No need to worry, it won't have any lasting effects," he said as he shot two orbs of white light at us. I didn't even make any move to dodge, and neither did Lynx. There was no point. We were pretty much helpless without our weapons, and besides, we were telling the truth after all.  
  
"Right," Jynx said as he looked at us. "First question. Are you allies of Robotnik?"  
  
I shoke my head and Lynx said, "No."  
  
"Lies! You and your damn spells don't work, Jynx!" Klime yelled.  
  
"Klime, SHUT UP or I will put a silence spell on you. You're making it impossible to think."  
  
Jynx fired two more orbs at me and Lynx, and asked the question over.  
  
"No," we both replied.  
  
Klime held his head in his hands and proceeded to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Jynx, maybe they don't even KNOW that they're working for Robotnik!"  
  
"It's a possibility. He could be influencing them in some other way."  
  
"This truth spell is no good then," Klime said. "If they think they're telling the truth, we really have no way of finding out."  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to hear the whole story?" Lynx spoke up. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"It may help," I said.  
  
"Fine, I have nothing else better to do," Jynx said as a cup of coffee appeared in his hand.  
  
"You'll have to teach me that sometime," Lynx said. "Anyways."  
  
We proceeded to tell Jynx and Klime all about our adventure up to this point. They nodded and gasped in some places, and I myself was enjoying it. I always liked telling a good story.  
  
"And then after we escaped that explosion trap, we were inside. You should know the rest," Lynx finished.  
  
"Right. Well, your story does seem convincing.and you didn't attack until you were attacked first," Jynx said.  
  
"Jynx! I can't believe you're buying this!" Klime shouted. "It's a trick of some sort, I know of it!"  
  
"You know, for being this world's version of me, you aren't too smart," I spoke up.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Klime shouted as he pulled out his daggers. "I should teach you a lesson!"  
  
"Guys, guys, please, calm down," Jynx said as he sighed.  
  
"No kidding! Klim, that was a little too aggressive," Lynx agreed.  
  
I sighed. I was beginning to believe that Klime wouldn't believe us no matter what we did. unless.  
  
"Klime.fancy going one on one?"  
  
"More than happy too," he said as he bared his teeth. "It'll be great to finish you off."  
  
"Klim? What are you thinking?" Lynx asked as he looked at me with concern.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "It's the only way I can think of to get this guy to believe us, and besides, I can take him."  
  
"Fat chance!" Klime shouted as he raised his daggers.  
  
"STOP!!!" Jynx commanded and Klime froze in place.  
  
"If you're going to fight, don't do it in here. You'll thrash the place. Go ahead and have a bout in the arena, down that way," Jynx said as he pointed down the corridor. Klime was already gone, zooming off in the shadows towards the arena. "And take this," Jynx said as he grabbed my spear from the corner and tossed it to me. I caught it in mid-air. "You'll need it. Please, don't kill him.just try to get him to understand. Knock him out if you must," Jynx said.  
  
"What about my Chaos Emeralds?" I asked. Jynx shook his head.  
  
"He isn't using any, so you shouldn't have to. Go on, Lynx and I will stay here for the time being and try to sort this out."  
  
"Alright," I said as I walked out the door. "Wish me luck!" With that I ran down the corridor towards the arena.  
  
"Let's settle this!" Klime shouted from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, let's!" I yelled back. "Just bring it on!"  
  
"I took you out once, and I'll do it again," Klime said as he pulled out his daggers. "Just try me! Nothing matches my speed!"  
  
"We'll just see about that," I said as I pulled out my spear. "I won't lose!"  
  
Klime ran towards me, daggers stretched out in front of him. I smashed one with my spear and then quickly pulled it back into a defensive position, blocking the other.  
  
"Darn you!" he shouted as he swiped again.  
  
"Gotta love a spear," I said as I jumped backwards. "It has excellent range!" I thrust forward, but Klime caught it between his daggers and knocked it away from him.  
  
"Time to try this... Speed Slash!"  
  
I was waiting for this move, since he used it on me before. Taking my spear, I stretched it out in front of me. As Klime barreled after me he knocked the spear out of the way with one dagger, but managed the other one down on my shoulder.  
  
"Ugh!" I shouted as I took a step back. "You'll pay for that! Deathspike!"  
  
I shoved my spear into the ground and Klime jumped at the last second, dodging the attack.  
  
"Nice try!"  
  
I growled. This guy was beginning to tick me off.  
  
"Come on!" he taunted as he took a few steps back. "Eat this! Spark Storm!"  
  
With that he started rapidly running his two daggers against each other, causing several sparks to fly. These sparks didn't just disappear, though. They grew to about the size of a baseball each and then flew after me. I jumped to the side and ducked and rolled many times to try and avoid all the projectiles, but I couldn't dodge them all and several of them cut and burnt my skin.  
  
"Give up? Hah!"  
  
"I'll take you out yet, Klime!" I charged at him, my spear in front of me. I practically launched myself at him, putting my weight against the spear as I ran.  
  
Klime moved his daggers to block, but he couldn't knock the spear away since there was too much force coming at him. At the last second he tried jumping to the side, but the spear jabbed him nicely in the arm.  
  
"Not so cocky now, are you?"  
  
"Bah! A mere flesh wound!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Don't get me started. I'm not even half trying."  
  
"BULL!" I yelled.  
  
"It's true. Don't make me show you."  
  
"Bring it on! I can take whatever you can dish out," I said as I got into my fighting stance. He laughed.  
  
"So be it. Combine!"  
  
With this said, his daggers began to glow a dark blue light. He spun them around a couple times in the air, and then spun them so fast that I couldn't even see them anymore. When he stopped, the two daggers were melded together. It looked like two swords put together at the handle, which was at the middle. It kind of reminded me of the light saber Darth Maul had in Star Wars Episode 1, but that's getting off topic.  
  
"Try me now!"  
  
I put my spear in front of me. It looked so feeble compared to his new weapon. My spear was dull gray, and looked rather worn. It looked like it could have been a hundred years old...and it could have had many users before me.  
  
"I won't give up!" I shouted as I charged forward at him.  
  
"You fool..."  
  
My spear was easily deflected by his weapon, which he now swung at me. I dodged to the side and it hit nothing but air. I jabbed forward with my spear again, jabbing him in the side.  
  
"URGH!" he fell to his knee, his sword in front of him.  
  
"Give up. You have lost," I said as I pointed my spear at his face.  
  
"NEVER!" he shouted as he smashed it away. "I'm taking you out here and now! Deathstrike!"  
  
With that his weapon glew an even brighter blue and he flew at me, too fast to see. I was expecting a few hits, but he didn't let up. Every second he would hit me roughly ten times, and it didn't seem to end. I fell to the ground, blood soaking the floor beneath me.  
  
"Just goes to show that good always prevails!" Klime said as he stood over me.  
  
"You...don't..." I couldn't say anything...it hurt too much.  
  
"What was that?" I started to feel newfound strength and rage building inside me.  
  
"I...won't...give up..." I said as I got up on one knee.  
  
"You're got determination, I'll give you that," Klime said as he raised his weapon. "But it isn't enough."  
  
He brought his sword down and I blocked it with my spear.  
  
"Just...give up!" he shouted.  
  
"That's the thing I never do," I said as I stood up. Anger flowed through me, and the pain seemed to go away.  
  
"Im...impossible!"  
  
"It's time for payback," I said as I growled. I pulled back with my spear and lunged at him, flipping my spear around just before I struck. The blunt end of the spear smashed into his head and he fell over. Unconscious.  
  
"You're lucky Jynx likes you," I said as I put my spear away.  
  
The pain began to return, a little at first, but it got stronger and harder every step I took. I headed back towards the meeting room, where I last saw Lynx and Jynx.  
  
"Lynx..." I said out loud. I opened the door to the meeting room...and fell in face-first.  
  
I welcomed the darkness gratefully as the pain went away, but along with it my consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	12. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other related characters, except Klim and Klime.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
I once again was surrounded by darkness, and the darkness parted in some areas to reveal stars. The planet I had seen before once again came into view, and the voice spoke again.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to you again so soon."  
  
I sighed. "Shut up," I said. "I need my Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Not exactly," the voice said. "Near the end, you were beginning to realize your true powers."  
  
"Well, it was either that or die," I said as I crossed my arms.  
  
The voice laughed. "Well, with time, you should be able to master those powers. Until then, however, try to work with Lynx as a team to take done your opponents. The next few battles you will face will be much tougher than the ones up to now."  
  
"Even tougher than Klime and Jynx?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...even tougher than them. Robotnik has a few tricks up his sleeve that he will be trying to pull on you. Be cautious."  
  
"Can't you tell me more?"  
  
"As I said before, I cannot interfere. Besides, I want to see how you react to the situation. After all, you may not even be the right one to..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," the voice grumbled. "You'll find out for yourself soon enough...if you last."  
  
"Now what kind of confidence in me is that?" I asked.  
  
A bright flash and everything was dark once more.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the worried faces of Jynx and Lynx. I seemed to be in a bed, and the sheets were smeared with blood. Lynx had the green Chaos Emerald in his hand.  
  
"Thank god, I thought we may have been too late," Lynx said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.  
  
"Good to have you back, Klim," Jynx said as he held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up off the bed.  
  
"That fight was a bit too brutal for my tastes," I said as I looked around. Beds lined the walls on both sides. I seemed to be in the hospital wing.  
  
"I got a bit carried away," Klime admitted as he walked over to us. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," I said.  
  
"Alright?! Klim you almost died!" Lynx shouted as he shook me.  
  
"Hey, relax Lynx! I'm not gonna kick the bucket yet," I said as he let go of me.  
  
"I think both Klime and I owe you guys an apology," Jynx said as he handed me back my Chaos Emeralds. "How about a feast to make up for our actions?" Jynx said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Sounds awesome," I said as I followed him. "But I'm worried about Kit Kat. I don't know if I have the heart to eat when he is out there trying to help Sonic. I think we'd best get going," I said.  
  
"I like your sense of righteousness," Jynx said as he turned around. "I think I can trust you with the Chaos Emerald."  
  
I looked behind me to see that Lynx and Klime did not follow us. Perhaps they were talking?  
  
"You really think so?" I asked as I turned back to Jynx.  
  
"Yeah. You've proven yourself as both a fighter and as a good person, so I'll let you borrow it for a while if you give it back once you're done using it."  
  
"Sure thing," I said as I followed Jynx up some stairs. "I'll have Sonic get it to you the moment Lynx and I are out of here."  
  
My heart felt hollow for a second at the thought of leaving, but I shrugged it off.  
  
"I believe you there," Jynx said as he went up the last couple of stairs.  
  
I climbed up the last stairs myself to see a bit of sunlight shining through a window on the stand the purple Chaos Emerald was on, making it seem heavenly. Jynx walked up to it and took it off its platform.  
  
"Hey, Klim. Catch!" he said as he chucked it at me.  
  
Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as I watched the emerald spin towards me. I reached out with my hand and I felt slightly strange as I caught it.  
  
"Whoa! Klim! Your...your...!" Jynx took a few steps back and looked positively shocked.  
  
"What?" I asked and then I looked at my spear. It was shining a bright white in its sheath. I took it out and the whole room filled with the white light. I had to put a hand over my eyes because it was so bright. Soon afterwards the light dimmed and I could see again.  
  
"Whoa..." I said in awe as I looked at my spear. It was no longer the dull gray color it was before, now it was a golden weapon, with many rainbow colored gems throughout its length. The tip seemed to be covered in a sort of white crystal, and near the back end of it there were a couple of yellow feathers tied onto it.  
  
"That...that was cool," Jynx said as he walked up to me. "The purple Chaos Emerald seems to have reacted with your weapon!"  
  
"Sure does," I said as I looked at it. "I wonder what this stuff on the tip is?"  
  
Jynx looked at it for a little bit and then looked at me. "Diamond!"  
  
"A diamond tip!? This could cause some damage," I said as I spun the spear around a bit. "Awesome!"  
  
"Just be careful, alright?" Jynx said as he looked at me.  
  
"Will do," I said as I raced down the steps. "Later Jynx!"  
  
"Later..." I heard him say.  
  
I raced down the steps and nearly ran into Lynx, who was waiting for me just outside of the hospital wing.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Sure am!" he said. "Let's go. We've already spent too much time here."  
  
"I agree to that," I said as I raced down the corridors of the castle. For some reason, I couldn't help but run. I just felt like it. I didn't know why. Within a few minutes Lynx and I were standing at the top of the mountain, looking below us. The winds were no longer blowing like before.  
  
"How about we take a shortcut via air?" Lynx said as he started spinning his tails.  
  
"Sure thing, Lynx," I said as I grabbed his hand. Flying always was his thing.  
  
And we took off, heading down and forward at the same time.  
  
"Hmm, Lynx, this Chaos Emerald..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said as he continued flying. "Klime told me about it. It's the emerald of wind."  
  
"Wind, huh? I'm going to give us a little boost then," I stated as I raised it.  
  
"Klim, wait!" Lynx shouted, but it was too late.  
  
A thundering wind sounded behind us, and we suddenly shot forward, going about twice as fast as we were going before.  
  
"Whoa...!" Lynx shouted as he struggled to maintain control.  
  
"Awesome!" I shouted as we flew along. I got a bash to the head as a reply from Lynx.  
  
Within a couple seconds we were out of the Frosty Mountains and were flying over the grasslands we were in earlier. I spotted a piece of broken metal and laughed as we flew on.  
  
Soon we were flying close to the ocean, and I spotted both Rage Mountain and Aqua Island as we zoomed inbetween them. Rage Mountain gave a rumble as we passed.  
  
"You know, Lynx, we sure accomplished a lot in a short amount of time," I said over the wind.  
  
"Sure have..."  
  
We were now over the Desert of Doom, looking down at the numerous dunes and occasional sand worms that popped up out of the ground. I gave a shudder. Those things still gave me the creeps.  
  
And then we were over the jungle. I could have sworn I saw a tribe of Chao dancing around a campfire as we zipped by, but we were moving so fast I can't be sure.  
  
Soon a greenish lake came into view...the place where I started my adventures. I closed my eyes and I could almost envision myself falling through the air and hitting the water with a splash. That seemed so long ago.  
  
Sonic's house came into view and I used the Chaos Emerald once more. We slowed down to a snail's pace and then Lynx landed us.  
  
"As fun as that was," Lynx said as he tried to catch his breath, "please warn me if you're going to do that again."  
  
I laughed for a bit and walked over to the house.  
  
"Hey, Lynx, it doesn't look like they're home," I said as I gestured towards the dark windows.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe getting the emerald is taking them long than we thought."  
  
I opened the door and walked inside, to get a familiar wooden stick shoved into my face.  
  
"Drop your weapons and surrender!" the small Chao said as he glared at me. I growled.  
  
"You little shrimp. You think you can order me around!?" I shouted back.  
  
"I can as long as I have this inches away from your throat," he said as he pointed at his spear. That was the moment I was waiting for. I knocked his spear away with my right hand, at the same time giving him a good kick, which sent him flying over the table and into the wall.  
  
"Attack!" he shouted as he dropped, and about ten more came out of the darkness.  
  
"More of you little morons?" I said as I smashed two with the blunt end of my spear.  
  
Without warning, there was a crash and Lynx sailed in through the window, taking out a Chao as he did so.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked as I blocked a spear.  
  
"I needed time to plan my entrance," he said as he charged at the Chao.  
  
I jumped back, dodging two spears at once. I watched as Lynx plowed through them all with his sword, skillfully blocking and returning attacks as he rushed through, taking out three more.  
  
I pulled out my purple Chaos Emerald and focused it into my spear. After doing so, I began to spin my spear in front of me, going faster and faster, eventually getting to the point where the spear moved as fast as a fan blade. Wind shot out of this little move of mine and blew the remaining four Chao into another wall.  
  
"Nice," Lynx said as he walked up to me. I stopped the spinning and put my spear away.  
  
"Yes...but where are Sonic and Tails? And most of all, Kit Kat? I didn't see him on our flight over..."  
  
"Don't worry. He's bound to show up sometime or another," Lynx said as he looked at all the knocked out Chao. "How about a cup of coffee?"  
  
I gave him a funny look at first, but then nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter coming soon. 


	13. CHARGE!

Disclaimer: I only own Klim and the storyline. That's all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
It was morning again. The other night Lynx and I had brought all the KO'ed Chaos outside, and locked the door shortly afterwards. I finally got some decent sleep...in a warm bed. It was great.  
  
I got up, stretched, and picked up my spear from off the floor. Its tip sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window. I put it back in its sheath and walked into the kitchen. Lynx came out of his room shortly afterwards and we both looked at each other sleepily.  
  
"It doesn't look like Kat's here," I said as I gestured towards the empty room. Lynx nodded.  
  
"It looks like we will have to go looking for him...and Sonic and Tails as well."  
  
"Not on an empty stomach," I said as I gestured towards the kitchen. "Care to do the honors?"  
  
"Oh, no," Lynx said as he pointed a finger at me. "You're helping me."  
  
"Fine, fine," I said with a yawn. Great. There went my plan for having an extra snooze at the table. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
About fifteen minutes later we were eating our breakfast. It wasn't bad...for my first time cooking. I didn't get much experience back in the real world...ha...real world...who am I kidding? This world is as real as they get.  
  
"Ready?" Lynx asked as I downed the last of my orange juice.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go rock em."  
  
I got up from the chair and followed Lynx outside. The sun was now hidden behind some clouds...and a bunch of dark storm clouds were on the horizon.  
  
"I feel like running... how about you?" I asked as I stretched again.  
  
"Nah. Flying's my thing."  
  
"I suppose," I said as I looked in the direction of Eggman's base. "Race?"  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd never ask," Lynx replied as he took off into the air.  
  
"BAH! Cheater!" I shouted as I ran after him.  
  
I rushed towards Lynx with a blast of speed. How did I get so fast? I didn't know...but I did know that somehow I had a lot more where it came from.  
  
"Just like that guy said..." I said to myself quietly as I increased my pace. A BANG went though the air as I broke the sound barrier. The same sound echoed above me as Lynx went faster as well. I jumped over a large boulder in my path and continued on ahead, just behind Lynx. Pushing my speed to the limit, I started to run so fast that fire burning ahead of me, like a meteor heading to Earth.  
  
I was startled at first, but quickly got used to it. It didn't harm me...but I have to admit, it was cool looking. I went faster and the fire grew stronger, and soon it nearly covered me as I shot ahead... right through a tree.  
  
Spitting a few leaves from my mouth, I looked behind me to see the remains of the tree ablaze. Man, this was awesome! I turned to look ahead of me to see a robot right in my path. No doubt a scout of Robotnik's. I kept running and busted right through it.  
  
I screeched to a halt at the top of a hill just a ways from the entrance to the base. Lynx flew down and landed beside me.  
  
"...Speed demon!" he shouted.  
  
I laughed. "What can I say? I like running!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and gave me a punch to the arm. It didn't hurt, but then again, it wasn't supposed to.  
  
I looked back at the base. Several small blue things were gathered in front of it.  
  
"Chao," I said as I recognized the pointed sticks.  
  
"Not just there, look up at the roof!" I looked at the roof to see a bunch of Chao on the roof, manning some cannons.  
  
"Great...we don't want to spend our time or strength fighting an army. Bust through, and take out as many as you can along the way. Once we're inside, we'll worry about them. Inside they won't be able to attack us all at once."  
  
"Right," Lynx said as he took out his sword. "Let's get em!"  
  
I wondered if he even heard a word I said. Ah, what the hell. Let's go for it.  
  
"Alright!" I shouted as I pulled out my spear. "CHARGE!!!"  
  
I raced forward, spear in hand as I plowed through several Chao with my flames before they could even see what hit them. Lynx came in shortly afterward, knocking out a few I had missed.  
  
I rolled to the side as laserfire struck the spot I was at. I quickly spun my spear like a fan and used it as a shield to repel the rest of the attacks from the roof.  
  
A blast behind me shot forward and nailed a bunch of Chao that were surrounding me, completely freezing them in ice. I gave a thumbs up to Lynx without looking and then took out my yellow Chaos Emerald. Focusing, I cased several bolts of lightning to shoot out of it and hit the cannon's on the roof, causing them to overload and explode.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my side as one of the Chao's spears hit their mark. I turned and nailed his with my own, swinging in a wide arc, taking out him and two others that were about to attack.  
  
"How bout THAT?" I asked with a smile as I watched Lynx finish up the rest of them.  
  
"Yo, Klim, you're injured," Lynx said as he came up to me. I looked down at the wound.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing. Save your energy for later," I said as I saw Lynx reach for his green emerald. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"If you say so," he said with a worried look on his face. I winked at him and turned to the base's door.  
  
"So...how do we get IN this thing...?"  
  
BANG!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
What the heck was that? Find out next time! 


	14. We're busting through!

Disclaimer: I own Klim...and you should know that by now. Both Lynx and I own Klime and Jynx. Kat owns Kat. That's everyone...in this story anyway.  
  
What is this!? A chapter update!? Yes, indeed! Hello to all my readers out there! You didn't think I was quitting, now, did you? Just been a little busy as of late... School and friends and more school and friends kind of leave you with little to no free time for writing, you know?  
  
But anyway, I bet you didn't check this out to hear about me. So here you go! Your extra-long chapter! (Felt like making it up to you! ^_^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
I was thrown backwards as the explosion blew open the entrance. Standing there was a fierce looking robot.with a blaster pointed straight at me. I wasted no time, got to my feet, and jumped back as a laser struck the spot I was at.  
  
Lynx came in with a slice at the robot from the side, which hit it with such force that the robot was thrown off-balance. Seizing the opportunity, I charged forward, smashing into the robot with my spear, knocking it over. Two large dents were in its side and front, but it got back onto its feet.  
  
"These ones are a lot tougher than the ones I fought before!" I warned Lynx. By the time I looked back at the robot, though, it had already fired at me.  
  
I didn't dodge quick enough, and the laser cut through my side. I felt it burn through me, but I didn't really notice. My thoughts were on the robot.  
  
"Eat THIS!" I shouted as I held up my purple emerald, causing a huge gust to blow at the robot, smashing it further into the base and out of sight.  
  
"Klim!" Lynx shouted at me as he ran over. "Let me help you."  
  
"NO!" I shouted as I shoved him away with my hand. "Save your energy! We have to have it for Eggman."  
  
I walked forward determinedly towards the entrance, but Lynx stepped into my way again.  
  
"You're more important than Eggman," he said as he pulled out his green emerald. I sighed. Might as well let him... he won't give in when he's like this.  
  
I saw the green light surround me and my wounds patched up.  
  
"Thanks," I said half-heartedly as I went around Lynx, heading into the base again.  
  
"No problem," he said as he followed closely behind.  
  
Entering the base, I saw the robot I fought earlier lying on the ground, seemingly deactivated. I gave it a kick as I walked by.  
  
"Error, error, error!" I heard behind me as it fired up again.  
  
"Klim!" Lynx shouted as he looked at the robot, which was about to get back up. "Look what you've done!"  
  
"I'll give you an error!" I yelled at the robot as I kicked it hard in the head. It deactivated again. "Stupid hunk of junk."  
  
"Be careful, Klim!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
I walked further into the base to find two more robots that looked identical to the first. Upon seeing me they fired, but I dodged the shots as they came, and slammed into the one on the right with my spear, knocking it into the wall and burying my spear deep inside its torso. It began to spark violently, but it still had enough life to knock me away with one of its robotic arms. I recovered quickly and shoved my spear into the ground, causing it to come up underneath the robot, performing my Deathspike move. It shook violently and then exploded. I turned to the side to see Lynx's bot fall to the ground. He stood over it triumphantly.  
  
"Good job," I said as I motioned down the corridor. "Let's go."  
  
"Why the rush...?" Lynx muttered behind me as I walked down the corridor.  
  
Going around the next corner, yet another robot stood waiting for us. However, this one seemed different than the others we had fought thus far. It was larger in size, and several metal plates jutting off of its main body made it look like it was covered in spikes. Its red robotic eyes seemed to scan Lynx and me down to the last detail. I readied my spear and charged forward at it, determined to bring it down and continue on. Seconds before impact, a large blue shield appeared in front of the robot, knocking me backwards and off my feet after I slammed directly into it.  
  
I got back onto my feet as Lynx shot a blast of energy forward at the robot out of his sword, smashing it back a few steps. It aimed its gun at me and I hastily jumped out of the way as machine gun fire struck the area where I was previously at. Pulling out my yellow emerald, I summoned forth a large bolt of lightning that struck the bot square between the eyes. It sparked for a moment and then fired at me again. Caught off guard, I felt a few shots hit me and I staggered back in pain. It didn't last long, however, as Lynx used his green emerald on me. A flash later, I was back in the action with a Deathspike to the robot. It sparked a bit more, and then fired a rocket out of its back at Lynx. He rolled to the side, causing the rocket to fly by him and destroy the wall behind us.  
  
Spinning my spear ahead of me in a fan-like shape, I charged forward at the robot, determined to slice it open. Nobody attacked my friends and got away with it.  
  
Once again I hit the barrier, but this time I went smashing through it, smashing and stabbing the bot in many places as my attack went through. It fell as a pile of rubble as soon as I was finished. I panted as I looked at Lynx.  
  
"I need a vacation," I said as I wiped some sweat off my face.  
  
"Not just yet. But we are almost done," Lynx said with assurance as he walked on ahead of me.  
  
Behind the tough robot's remains, we found a closed door. Opening it, we walking into a large laboratory-type of room. Large tubes lined the walls, but the center of the room was basically clear of any type of furniture or objects.  
  
And standing there was Kit Kat.  
  
"You'll go no farther, intruders!" he shouted as a bunch of Chao behind him cheered.  
  
"Kit Kat?! What the devil are you doing?!" I shouted as I took a step forward.  
  
He seemed surprised I knew his name, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"I should be asking that question! What do you think you're doing in the Great Robotnik's base?"  
  
"Rescuing you, you silly cat!" Lynx exclaimed as he walked alongside of me.  
  
"Don't take another step!" Kat shouted as he seemed to carelessly play with his yo-yo. But even I knew he was dangerous with that thing.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Kat? Why are you working for Robotnik?" I asked as I stopped moving forward.  
  
"Why...am I working for him...?" He held his head for a moment, and then let go and glared at us. "You know why!"  
  
"No, we don't," Lynx said. "But I don't like the way you're acting. Klim, you think he's been brainwashed or something?"  
  
"Most likely," I said as I took out my spear. Lynx seemed alarmed at this.  
  
"Klim! You can't be thinking..."  
  
"Lynx, what else can I do? Obviously he is on Robotnik's side, and if we can't get through here all our work thus far would have been done in vain. I wish there was another way, but... I haven't a choice!" I stopped and looked at Kat.  
  
"This is your last chance, Kat! Let us through!"  
  
"Never! I will remain loyal to Robotnik and stop you here and now! Chao, ATTACK!"  
  
Fifteen to twenty Chao came charging at us from behind Kat. I charged forward, Lynx reluctantly drawing his sword and chasing after me.  
  
Swinging my spear in a large arc in front of me again, I took out about four of the little brats, and shortly afterward felt a few of their small pointed sticks in my side. I turned and angrily smashed one hard upside the head with my own spear, sending him flying onto the side of a test tube on the other side of the room.  
  
"Nice one, Klim!" Lynx shouted as he nailed three Chao of his own across the room, one after the other.  
  
I jabbed my spear underneath this one Chao and lifted him far into the air behind me.  
  
'Hmm...' I thought. 'Maybe I could improve on that a bit more later and...'  
  
"OOF!" I fell down as something hard slammed me from behind. I kicked backwards and heard a shout, knowing I hit. I got up quickly and turned to face Kit Kat, frying pan in hand.  
  
A few more jabs from my side told me the Chao were still there. I picked one up and tossed him at Kat, who jumped to the side to dodge the living projectile. Looking about the room, I saw the rest of the Chao were either unconscious or frozen.  
  
"This is it, Kat. Please, don't fight, forget Robotnik and join us once more!"  
  
"Never! You can't even tell who's on top, can you?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly, Kat pulled out his red Chaos Emerald, and he glew with its light. There was a flash, and suddenly Kat's normal red color was replaced by orange. His hat sort of glowed, and his pants were a lighter blue. He was also slightly hovering off the ground.  
  
"Kat!?" I shouted as he suddenly laughed.  
  
"That's SUPER Kat to you! It's time for me to take you down!"  
  
Suddenly he charged forward at me, smashing me off my feet with his newfound speed. I quickly got back up...only to be wrapped up in a yo-yo string. I fell on my face and struggled to break free, but I couldn't. Looking up, I saw Lynx barely keeping up blocking all of Kat's frying pan attacks. Suddenly Kat conjured a fireball from his Chaos Emerald and it floated in the air. Taking his frying pan, he smashed it as if it was a baseball and it zoomed toward Lynx with such a speed that he couldn't block or dodge in time. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I struggled even more to escape from the string.  
  
"This isn't good!" I shouted as I struggled to bust free.  
  
"Tut tut tut," Kat said as he waved his finger and walked over to me. "I want you to stay there."  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Kat? You were our friend! Why are you doing this!?" I yelled.  
  
"Quit trying to trick me! I know what is right from wrong, and attacking this base isn't very honorable! Now..." he said as he raised his pan. "I think it's bed time for you."  
  
A sudden explosion knocked Kat backwards, and he seemed partially stunned. Suddenly, my ropes were cut and I jumped up and turned to see...  
  
"Klime! Jynx!" I shouted. "What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
"Well,since our job is to protect the purple Chaos Emerald," Jynx replied, "we figured the best way to do it would be to come with you."  
  
"You got a bit of a head start without us, though," Klime explained.  
  
Suddenly Kat snapped to his senses and he growled.  
  
"More of you! Fine! Bring it on!"  
  
"Klime, help Klim take out Kat! I'll help Lynx!" Jynx said as he ran over to Lynx's side.  
  
"Right!" Klime said as he brandished his daggers. "You're mine!"  
  
I pulled out my spear. "This is it, Kat. Your last chance. Come back to us!"  
  
"You're wasting your breath!" Kat said as he pulled out a second yo-yo. "Eat this!"  
  
He flung his yo-yo at me, aiming right for my head. I narrowly dodged to the side in time as the yo-yo hit the wall and made an indentation.  
  
"Have it your way then," I said as I raised my weapon. "As much as I hate to do this, you're going down!"  
  
Klime was one step ahead of me, and he jabbed forward with his left dagger. Kat nimbly blocked the attack with his frying pan, and then countered with it. Klime ducked and dodged it as I charged forward with my spear, stabbing into Kat's side. He yelled in pain, but wasn't too greatly damaged because he clobbered me one back with his frying pan. I felt to the ground.  
  
"Spark Storm!" Klime shouted as he shot several of the flying projectiles at Kat, jabbing into him like small needles. Klime followed it up with a low-to-high cut, but Kat managed to recover in time to jump backwards and dodge the cut. I got back up and took out my yellow Chaos Emerald. Shortly afterwards, I shot a large bolt of lightning at Kat, striking him dead on.  
  
"Yeow!" he shouted as he took his revenge upon Klime, who got smashed twice with the frying pan.  
  
I readied my spear again and ran to help Klime out. He was backed into a corner and was doing the best he could to block Kat's onslaught. I stabbed forward and jabbed Kat right in the leg. It was a good hit, but still Kat seemed mostly unaffected and he quickened his attacks on Klime.  
  
'He's so powerful!' I thought as I looked in bewilderment.  
  
Klime was taking quite a few hits now and looked rather worn from all the fighting. Still, he didn't just give in, and he countered Kat's attacks the best he could. I plunged into the ground with a Deathspike to Kat, which actually seemed to do damage. He staggered backwards, and, while he was off guard, Klime took advantage of the situation.  
  
"Speed Slash!" he shouted as he raced at Kit Kat. Just before he hit, Kat managed to loop his yo-yo around Klime's legs and he fell to the ground.  
  
'He's fast!' I thought as I got ready to attack. Klime cut the string that were holding his legs together quickly and got to his feet...to be met with a frying pan to the head from Kat. He fell back down, just as an explosion sent Kat flying even further backwards.  
  
"Leave my brother alone!" Jynx shouted as he glared at Kat.  
  
'Brother?' I thought as I looked at Lynx, who was standing beside Jynx and looking ready to attack. 'Our other selves are brothers...?'  
  
"Hmph! Four vs one, eh? I think I'll even this out a little!" Kat shouted as he pushed a button on his belt. "I need backup!"  
  
Almost right on cue, the far door opened up and Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles flew out of it. They took up fighting stances and glared at Jynx and Lynx, who were closest.  
  
"We'll take out the cat!" Klime shouted as he gestured towards me. I nodded and charged forward with Klime towards Kit Kat. I smashed him across the face with my spear and Klime managed a few slices on his torso. He staggered back further and then growled.  
  
"You won't get the emerald! I'll make sure of that!" He shouted as he flew out the door Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles came in from.  
  
"After him, while he's weak!" Klime shouted as he ran over to Jynx and Lynx, who were combating Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. "I'll clean up things here!"  
  
"Right!" I shouted as I ran out the door Kat exited.  
  
"Good luck!" I heard Klime call as I continued on.  
  
Walking down yet another corridor...I was surprised there weren't any robots or other sorts of resistance along the way.  
  
"Maybe we took em all out already," I said with a chuckle as I entered a room at the far end of the corridor.  
  
Further in, I saw that I was in a sort of laboratory type of area, with test tubes and such all over. Kat was standing in the middle of the room, with his back to me.  
  
"So you come alone. That will be your last mistake," he stated as he turned around.  
  
"Kat, snap out of it!" I shouted once more.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, that is getting just plain old annoying!" he shouted as he charged forward at me, his frying pan over his head glowing a faint yellow color.  
  
As he brought his weapon down, I managed to block, but the sheer force of the attack, which was much more than I expected, sent me flying backwards into a wall. I regained my senses and held my yellow Chaos Emerald into the air. Upon using it, a large bolt of lightning shot out of it toward Kat. Suddenly, just before it hit him, the bolt shot off to the side and hit a large cylinder-shaped machine near the back of the room.  
  
"What the heck?!" I shouted.  
  
Kat laughed. "That is the Elemus. It absorbs all attacks and other powers from Chaos Emeralds to itself," he explained. "Which is PRECISELY why I came in here!"  
  
A small round object nailed me in the head. A yo-yo. I staggered back in pain.  
  
"Hang on Klim, we aren't done yet!" Lynx shouted from behind me. A green light flashed around me for a second, but then disappeared. I saw it reappear on Elemus.  
  
"Lynx, it's no good. That machine will absorb anything we use with our Chaos Emeralds!" I looked and saw that he was alone. Klime and Jynx must've stayed behind to finish off Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. But...now isn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
"Well, then, let's destroy it!" Lynx yelled. I nearly slapped myself. Why didn't I think of that?  
  
"I won't let you do that!" Kat exclaimed as he stood between the machine and us. "You're history! This ends now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The final battles...coming at you next chapter. 


	15. Showdown with da Kat!

Disclaimer: I own the storyline, Klim, and Klime. That's all. Sonic and Tails and Robotnik and Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles (you get my drift) are owned by Sega.  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"You're history! This ends now!" Kat shouted.  
  
Shortly after shouting, he charged towards me, frying pan at ready. Just before he reached me, I thrust out my spear, attempting to have him run into it. Instead, he smashed it away with his frying pan and kicked me hard with a follow-up attack.  
  
Lynx jumped in with a running slash to Kat, but Kat managed to sidestep it and counter with his frying pan. Lynx managed to block, and then countered once more. I recovered from the kick to see Lynx strike a blow on Kat. Kat winced a bit, but didn't seem too badly injured because he smashed Lynx across the face with his frying pan very shortly after. While Kat was busy with Lynx, I thought of a new attack I could try and I charged forward at Kat. As I got closer to him, I thrust my spear underneath him and then threw him upwards into the air. While he was in the air, I jumped up after him, grabbed him, and then fell down to the ground on top of him. My attack worked, for the most part, but after doing it I realized that I could've made it even better had I used my spear to drive him into the ground. But still, I couldn't do that to my friend, Kit Kat! I was surprised I was attacking him even now!  
  
Shortly after nailing him to the ground, he kicked me off of him and got back onto his feet, only to be dealt a blow from Lynx's sword from behind. I had to admit, Lynx and I were becoming a good team.  
  
Just after Lynx attacked, I followed up with an uppercut smash with my spear. Unbelievably, Kat managed to block it with his pan at the last second, and then he dashed off to the side to get out of the pincer attack Lynx and I had formed. However, now he was no longer between the Elemus and us.  
  
"Get the machine!" I yelled to Lynx. "I'll finish him off!"  
  
"Klim, be careful!" Lynx shouted as he ran towards the machine. Kat dashed after him, but I dashed into his path and stopped him by pointing my spear at him.  
  
"I won't let you do that," I stated, repeating Kat's words from earlier. "I think you were right, this DOES end now."  
  
I dashed forward at Kat and tried to guess how he was going to dodge. I guessed to the right, and at the last second, hooked my attack to the side. However, he jumped and nailed me with his yo-yo as he went over me. My body was beginning to hurt all over...I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. As I turned around, I saw Kat spinning his yo-yo. He was looking at...Lynx! Suddenly, he threw the yo-yo, which looked very much like a bola at the moment, towards Lynx, who was flying around the Elemus, dodging machine gun bursts. If that yo-yo string tangled up his tails...  
  
I threw my spear toward the flying yo-yo, and watched as it coiled around my weapon. The spear flew and struck the back wall. I turned to see Kat pull out his frying pan. However, I was screwed. That spear was my only weapon, as well as my only defense. Kat sort of smiled as he slowly approached me.  
  
I looked around for any other options. No spears, swords, or big machine guns were lying anywhere, and I'm sure that if I ran to get my spear Kat would get me before I got half way...or worse, he'd go after Lynx.  
  
Looking up, I saw a possible move. The light, hanging about ten feet below the ceiling with two thin metal bars connecting it to ceiling. I didn't know if they'd hold my weight, but I had no other move.  
  
Jumping up, I managed to grab hold of the light and swing myself up onto it. Kat was startled by my move, and only watched as I climbed up.  
  
It was holding! I was up...and it looked like my plan was going to work.  
  
"Hah! Can't get me now!" I called back down. Suddenly I heard a crack, and before I could react, the light came crashing down, unfortunately with me on it. Fortunately, though, it landed on Kat.  
  
"Ouch..." I moaned as I opened my eyes. The room, much to my surprise, was still light and clear as day. Looking up, I saw that there were several other lights around the room. Heh, fancy that.  
  
I struggled to get back onto my feet. I checked myself over for wounds and found that I had a nasty cut on my back that was bleeding pretty badly. The rest of my body didn't feel quite well, either. I ached all over.  
  
After getting up, I turned to look at Kat. He seemed to be out cold.  
  
"Phew!" I stated as I turned to look at my spear. It was still embedded in the far wall. I walked over to it as fast as I could, and, with some difficulty, wretched it out of the wall.  
  
I shifted my gaze to the Elemus. Lynx was still flying around it, but he looked like he was getting tired. Two of the five guns were already destroyed, and yet another got sliced apart by Lynx as I watched. There were only two left, but they weren't letting Lynx have a moment's rest. Constantly bombarded with machine gun fire, Lynx looked like he was using every aerial evasive maneuver he could think of to avoid the deadly projectiles.  
  
I wasn't in any shape to help Lynx out. I spent my strength on Kat, and I had hardly anything left. However...I did have one shot.  
  
Aiming the best I could, I threw my spear forward at one of the guns. It flew through the air like a golden ray of light. It finally came down, and struck right through the barrel of a machine gun, causing a dazzling display of sparks to emit from the weapon. A few seconds later, it exploded, and my spear flew a little ways and, with a clang, fell to the ground. I fell shortly after, with only the sound of the last machine gun's fire echoing in my mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
... (For once I cannot think of what to put here. My apologies.) 


End file.
